Izuku Midoriya The Mimic Hero
by Izuku1215
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has a quirk a powerful one at that, but after an accident nearly kills hims and he ends up in the hospital two Doctors give him the opportunity to learn to harness this power and become the hero he's always wanted to be. (Mega Man Crossover) (Pairings TBD)
1. Chapter 1

Izuku really regretted his current situation.

He had accidently bumped into some older kids as he and his best friend Katsuki Bakugou or as he called him Katchan were heading to their local comic shop to buy hero collectable cards and then when he was distracted by the news playing on TV in another shop; it happened. He tried to apologise after all he never wanted to bump into anyone, but they weren't happy with that answer, the bigger of the two boys snapped at Izuku viciously down on the ground and shouted.

"WATCH IT BRAT!"

That got the attention of Katsuki who ran up to defend Izuku using his own quirk, Explosion, to attack the taller boy in the face, even though the two boys were older and mostly likely physically stronger, Katchan quirk is powerful. While at first it looked like Katsuki had the advantage that quickly changed as the older of the two used his quirk, which turned his right leg into metallic silver and used it to kick Katsuki in the guts knocking him back into a wall.

"That'll show you punk!" the bully laughed manically as his friend joined in laughing at Katsuki as he coughed out blood as he struggled to get to his feet.

Izuku rushed over to help his friend up, Izuku has about so say the two should run but Katsuki pushed him aside, just out the way of another power kick by the bully which cracked the ground slightly when it landed.

Katsuki had recovered now and faced the bully head on, preparing an explosion if the older boy tried something but suddenly he felt a soft squishy object wrap around him when he looked down he saw a large white gum like object that covered him completely up to his chest, Katsuki looked around for the cause of this and saw the second smaller bully pointing at him with a cocky grin on his face.

"That's my quirk, Swollen Sweet, It enrages things with high quantities of sugar, and now you're stuck. "The bully mocked. "Finish it Kinzoku!"

"No problem, Kanmiryo!" The older bully shouted in response.

Kinzoku pulled his leg back and prepared for another kick but before it could land a teary-eyed Izuku jumped in front of his friend. Seeing this Katsuki shouted for him to move but Izuku would not let his friend get hurt even if he didn't have his quirk yet he would not stand by and watch anyone suffer when he could do something.

When the kick was inches away from Izuku, he thrust his hands out closing his eyes in response, preparing for the pain, but something happened while Katsuki and Izuku couldn't tell, it became obvious to the bully what was happening Izuku's hair changed from the standard green and black to a green and blond, his clothes changing from a green shirt and yellow shorts to a black shirt with brown shorts, and with his became engulfed in a blood red aura, which created a large explosion that escaped his palms, blasting the bully sending him flying back.

Once the smoke from explosion faded the bully slowly made his way up from the ground, his body covered in scratches and bruises.

"You…You…YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU.." Kinzoku yelled before he was cut off

"KINZOKU!" Kanmiryo ordered "THE ADULTS WILL BE HERE SOON WE'VE GOT TO GO!" Kanmiryo shouted trying to convince his friend to leave otherwise they would get severely punished.

"Hmp." Kinzoku grunted before he ran into an ally with his friend leaving Izuku and Katsuki on their own to lick their wounds.

After recovering from the shock of the events that have just occurred Katsuki made his way over to Izuku. His best friend had just gotten his quirk, one similar to his own this would be awesome, and they'll become great heroes with their two power quirks. As Katsuki got close to Izuku he could hear him crying, I suppose getting his quirk finally is a big deal for him, and he did cry a lot.

"Izuku you big baby, don't cry. You've got your quirk now so come on lets show the gu-" Katsuki's ability to speak had suddenly diseased he tried to say something but the horror of what he say was too unspeakable to describe, Izuku wasn't crying out of joy he was crying out of pain.

Izuku hands were covered in blood with most the skin on his completely incinerated, to the point some bone was visible, it was not a pretty sight, Katsuki wanted to ask him if he was ok but he couldn't say anything, his best friend, the closet thing Katsuki had to a brother was crying out in pain and all he could do was nothing.

 **XXXXXX**

Inko Midoriya burst through the hospital doors tears running down her face, she had let Izuku go out with his Katsuki to play while she and Katsuki's mother Mitsuki had lunch together; she hadn't expected this; she received the call a few minutes ago, Izuku hands were mutilated and she was unaware how, and right now she did not care, her son was hurt and she would see him, usually Inko isn't fond of Mitsuki recklessly fast driving but this time she thanked god for it.

Once Inko got the information from the receptionist she and Mitsuki quickly made their way to Izuku's hospital room, she quickly burst the door open and dropped to her knees, horrified by the what was in front of her, Izuku was lying on a hospital bed, his hands were heavily bandaged with a breathing mask over his mouth and nose, Inko also saw Katsuki, who was laser focused on Izuku giving him a protective and regretful stare. Inko cried, tears flowing down her eyes, Izuku was so badly injured and all she could do was watch as he was recovering from surgery, she wasn't there during it; she wasn't there when he was injured, she wasn't there during the ambulance ride; she wants there when he was hurt, She had failed as a mother, so she cried. She cried for her sun. She cried for the fact that he was hurt. And she cried because she had failed him.

Mitsuki walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "He'll be ok Inko, Izuku's a tough kid. He'll pull through." Mistsuki said to comfort her friend. Mitsuki then saw her son and made her way over to him, while she wanted to comfort her friend, her son was clearly affected too and she needed to talk to him.

Mitsuki walks up to her sun and pulled his head towards her stoking his head to comfort him. "It's ok Katsuki. It's ok. It's not your fault, and I never want you to believe that."

Mitsuki could hear the faint sound of her son crying, crying was something Katsuki never did by Mitsuki had the sense that crying was something her son had been needing to do for hours now.

"It's my fault, all my fault, if I wasn't so weak then Izuku never wouldn't have, wouldn't have." Katsuki said as he continued to sob.

"Katsuki, it's not your fault some psychopath did that to Izuku." Mitsuki responded still comforting Katsuki.

"No, it's my fault because I wasn't able to deal with those two jerks on my own so Izuku had to step in the way and did that to his hands."

Mitsuki pulled away from her son for a second in shock. "Katsuki. Your telling me Izuku did that to himself?"

"Yeah." Katsuki said drying his eyes. "He created a huge explosion and beat those bullies, destroying his hands."

 _How is that possible? That's nothing like Inko's or Hissashi's quirks from what Inko told me. So what gives?_

"Excuse me, You are Mrs Midoriya correct?" An unknown voice asked causing everyone in the room to turn and face the source.

The man who the voice belonged to was talk, with rough and rugged brown hair with a pair of black square glasses, he wore a long white doctor's coat and was carrying a brown clipboard.

"Mrs Midoriya. My Name is Dr Mukankei. I'm your sons surgeon.

Once Inko knew the mans doctoral status and quickly got to her feet, grabbing the doctor's hand with a look of tremendous fear on her face.

"Doctor! Doctor please! Please tell me my baby will be all right! He has to be!" Inko pleaded as she once again cried

Dr Mukankei's face developed a sad look and sighed out deeply. "Mrs Midoriya, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but even after his surgery your son, he most likely won't have use of his arms ever again."

Inko froze. Did the Doctor really say that? Was, Was he right? Izuku can never use his hands ever again?

 **XXXX**

Izuku didn't the next two months recovering while the doctors and nurses provided him with physical therapy it barely helped as he had almost no control of his hands with them either not responding to him or shaking uncontrollably at random times in the day. He depended on the nurses or his mother when she came to see him after her work. He couldn't drink and eat on his own and could not write his notes in heroes, the one thing he loved to do more than anything and he couldn't do it.

As time went on Izuku felt himself becoming sadder and sadder, while he at first he was hopeful about his recovery Izuku soon lost that hope, he didn't want to give up on his dream, but without use of his arms it seemed impossible. And while Katchan kept on trying to cheer him, by telling him how everyone in his class was super impressed by his "awesome" quirk. And while he appreciated his friends trying to cheer him up Izuku didn't see what was so "awesome" about a quirk he knew nothing about and had no control over.

While Izuku was deep in thought, he heard a man calling his name and looked towards the door, in front of him was a large man, he had long white hair and a long white bushy beard; he had a friendly smile on his face and wore a long white lab coat as well black trousers and brown loafers.

While the man seemed nice Izuku had had a long day, and was fed up with dealing with doctors, so he responded with a simple "Hi"

"Hello. Your Izuku Midoriya correct?" The man asked with a friendly tone as he sat down on the chair across from the hospital bed Izuku was in.

"Yes. I am Dr" Izuku responded bluntly as he continued to look down at the covers of his bed, not wanting to make eye contact in case he cry again.

"You know, I've wanted to meet you a long time Midoriya." The man added "Ever since I heard about you accident with your quirk, sorry it has took so long to arrange this, but I'm here to help you."

"I don't mean to be rude Dr...Dr" Izuku said not knowing the man's name of which he was speaking to.

"Light." Dr Light informed "Thomas Light"

"As I was saying Dr Light, I'm not meaning to sound rude but what could you do that the other doctors can't?" Izuku asked.

"Well, I can tell you about your quirk for one." Dr Light responded

Izuku looked at the man in shock. Was he telling the truth? Could he finally learn the truth about his quirk?

Dr Light chuckled to himself. "I believe that is the first time I've seen an emotion other than saddens on your face."

"While I don't know your quirk, my colleague is just getting your file-Ah Albert. Albert! In here!" Dr Light called to a man who just walked past Izuku's room.

"I heard you the first time Thomas." The man retorted as he stepped into the room holding a rather large file. "The doctors out front didn't believe your government warrant, it look me ages to convince them, even longer to calm them down after you suddenly rushed off here."

Dr Light laughed embarrassingly " Sorry Albert I got excited now we've finally got the chance to meet him. Speaking of Izuku, Izuku this is my trusted friend, colleague and partner Dr Albert Wily."

"Charmed." Wily said as he handed Dr Light the file.

Dr Wily was the opposite to Dr Light, Dr Wily has around the same height but much skinnier, and unlike Dr Light, Wily had light grey hair which stuck up on the sides with the rest of his head being bald, he also had a long grey moustache.

"Now let's have a look at that quirk" Dr Light said as he opened the file and read it, his eyes lighting up with excitement as he did so. "Albert this quirk is incredible! To think a quirk like this is possible!"

"Any quirk is possible Thomas, but the boys is unique." Wily added before looking at Izuku. "Your quirk slows you to create a special energy from your hands, it's invisible to the naked eye, you might be able to charge this energy for a more powerful blast, but as you can see that energy is too powerful for your body to handle."

"And we think the reason you could use a quirk similar to your friend is because this energy has the potential to change and morph to match other energy's. All quirks give off a unique energy, with everyone's being different but you Izuku" Dr Light said as he placed his hands on Izuku's shoulder "You can copy those energies and use them for yourself."

"And we will help harness it and learn to use it properly." Wily added.

"How?" Izuku asked, while his quirk may be impressive if he can't use his hands then he won't be able to use his quirk, so how can they teach him.

"Simple Izuku." Dr Light said "We will give you new arms."

 **A/N: Weird premise i know, but i hope you liked it and you stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. Didn't expect this to blow up as much as it did, i'm so happy to hear that you guys have enjoyed the story and i hope you liked the updated version of chapter 1. Now i'm just going to answer some of the question's you all had in the previous chapters (The ones i haven't talked about with you in PM'S anyway)**

 **Reaverofsouls669: Glad to hear you liked it. And yeah My Hero Academia is one of my favorite Anime's and Megaman is one of my favorite video games, so why not put the two together XD**

 **Waffenmia: I'm not sure what you meant by that. Unless you mean i could of done the same thing only give Izuku robotic arms and give him the powers of Genos, which is a interesting idea.**

 **Jonnyo12, The Last Appleborn, StreakFreak and Serena of the Dawn:** **Yup they seem to be a popular one for this story.**

 **Firem78910: Sorry not a fan of shipping one character with a bunch of other ones in the same story, i do like all those pairings secretly though (IzuOcha being my favorite) As for if he will get double gear. Don't worry i have plans l** _ **aughs sinisterly.**_

 **Hardcasekar: Yeah the relationship between Izuku and Bakugou will be much different than the canon, as for what your idea is, you'll half to wait and see.**

 **Pokemansuperallstar: Thanks for the kind words! And this version of Wily will different in many regards from the original but will have things in common with his game counter part.**

 **Guest 1: I see you are a man of great taste XD Whether or not IzuOcha becomes canon in this story will be decided later, shipping isn't a major part of this story, but whoever Izuku gets shipped with there will be some small amounts of fluff.**

 **ToonyTheBoi, Samcaromon, Karlos1234ify: Thanks guys means a lot.**

 **Reverseflash: We've already talked in PM about the review but thanks for reviewing anyway.**

 **Guest 2: There will be some elements from the X series added into this story, but that idea of Izuku swapping between the different amours is pretty cool. And don't worry i'm in the process of getting a proofreader for this story.**

 **With that out the way, lets begin chapter two.**

"Isn't this exciting Albert!" Dr Light proclaimed as he began to organise several pieces of equipment preparing for their task. "He can help Izuku regain use of his hands and we can find out more about his quirk!"

"I'll admit his quirk is interesting." Dr Wily said solemnly as he took a sip of his coffee from his skull shaped mug.

"You don't sound so happy? What's wrong?" Dr Light asked before taking a step back to admire his work.

"Thomas. You do not have to do this you know. Don't get me wrong I'm happy we can help the kid, and since he passively produces the energy we could potentially turn it into a new renewable energy. But I'm just worried that you'r doing this out of a sense of guilt." Wily said.

"Out of guilt? We had the opportunity to help so we helped. That's all." Dr Light responded.

"Thomas, several students from RIT has planned to do a similar thing that we are. We didn't have to step in, and you had no interest in doing this before, we were all set to begin work on the Robot Masters until you heard about Izuku. And since his case is similar to Saisho's I'm just worried your-"

"ENOUGH! ALBERT IF I WANTED YOU TO GIVE ME A THERAPY SESSIONS ID ASK FOR IT!" Dr Light snapped cause Wily to wince in shock.

Dr Light had a look of fury on his face before it suddenly began to fade into a sad grieving gaze. "Albert I-I-I I'm so sorry it's just. I miss him so much."

Wily put his hand on Lights shoulder to comfort his friend. "I know Thomas. I know. I'm sorry if I upset you by bringing him up."

"No. I shouldn't have snapped at you Albert. I cannot react like that anymore; it has been a long time now, no point of worrying about the past. However...You might be right, maybe I am in some part doing this because of Izuku's and Saisho's similarities but still, it doesn't change the fact that with our help Izuku can become a great hero. And once that's done our Robot Masters will revolutionize the world." Dr Light announced with gusto.

"Well someone's ambitious; still it's nice to hear you say "our" robot masters for once" Wily playfully mocked.

"Oh come on that's a bit of an exaggeration." Light retorted.

"Maybe." Dr Wily respondes as the two began to laugh.

 **XXXXX**

Izuku as excited for the first time in months, after his mother agreed to let Doctors Light and Wily perform the operation Izuku was taken out of hospital and prepped for the surgery. When Izuku and his mother walked into the Light Labs building they saw several machines moving around all doing different things, some were cleaning some we just walking around the main reception room and going into other rooms. Izuku had to step back and take it all in, he was surrounded by actual robots! He had heard of UA using them for battle trails but still none of them were as advanced as this!

As Izuku continued to look around he felt something bump into his leg, it was a small eye robot with big eyes and large yellow feet and construction like helmet on its head, it stared up at Izuku for a few moments when he started to hear a recording.

" _Hello! Welcome to Light Lab's I'm your favorite tour guide Met! How can I help you today?_ " The small robot asked

Inko looked at the robot for a second while she was grateful for the two doctors for helping her son like this, and she didn't hate machines or thought technology was a menace, how could she? It's because of surgical technology her son died die two months ago and now her son is about to gain robot arms and become a cyborg! But still, Inko felt a bit weird being surrounded by moving soulless machines and even being led around by one, luckily for her she saw something in the corner of her eyes. A young girl, she had long blond haired tied in a bow and she wore a long red dress and shoes.

"It's ok, we got someone that's already going to show us around. Thank you anyway." Inko said kindly as she began to lead Izuku towards the blond haired girl earning an "aww" from her son as he was clearly excited to get the chance to learn more about the robots here.

"Excuse me." Inko asked the girl "My son and I have an appointment with doctor Light and Wily and we're a little lost."

" _Of course how can I assist you_?" The girl said earning a shocked look from Inko and an interested one from Izuku. A few seconds later the girl began to giggle and speak again "Sorry about that, with all the basic robots around here a like to do that as a joke to confuse people."

Inko laughed as well "Oh thank goodness. You had me going for a second there. What's your name sweetie?" Inko asked the young girl.

"I'm Roll." Roll answered. "And I can take you to my Dr Wily and my father, follow me please."

Inko and Izuku followed Roll as she began to lead the two to the far end of the room, placing her hand on a panel, opening the door before Roll guttered her hand to the door wanting the two to enter the room. Once inside the two Midoriya's saw what looked somewhat like a standard operating room, only with dozens of screens surrounding the small operating table, while Dr Light and Wily were doing work on two computers, Roll then knocked on the door, getting the attention of the two men Dr Light then pressed a button on his computer opening the door to the glass box between the group of three and the doctor duo.

"Ah Mrs Midoriya, lovely to see you again." Dr Light said as he walked up to Inko and shook her hand "I see you met Roll, I hope she was well behaved."

"Ah yes she was a great help." Inko spoke kindly "I never knew you had a daughter though Dr Light, how old is she?"

"About 3 years old" Dr Light responded. Causing Inko to become silent.

"How is that possible? She looks more like she's 14!" Inko exclaimed in shock.

"Roll, much like most of the things here is in fact a robot." Dr Light said as he bent down and put his hand on Roll's shoulder "She is the first of Albert and i's secret protect, The Robot Master, robots with feelings and emotions capable of doing the jobs that humans can not!"

"Not so secret now that you've told two people." Wily pointed out as he continued to work on his computer.

Dr Light rubbed his the back of his head in embarrassment "Well i'm sure they wont tell anyone Albert."

Inko looked at Roll curiously. She a robot? she looks so human and she has feeling and emotions While Inko continued to stare Roll looked at her and just smiled causing Inko to look away. She didn't dislike the girl, in fact as she was jut saying she quite fond of her, but Inko had been raised in a household where movies about the robot uprising was played often so she couldn't help but be a little concerned about the though of Robots having there own will and feelings in fear they might rebel and start a war. But that wasn't important, what was important was Izuku.

"So are we all set for the operation?" Inko asked nervously, worried for her son.

"Yes everything is ready to go. Izuku's surgery will talk about 6 hours and we'd like to keep him in overnight just to be safe." Dr Wily informed Inko as he got up and began to walk towards Doctor Light

"Before we start however." Dr Light began. "Is there anymore questions you have about your surgery or your new arms before we begin?" Dr Light asked the boy.

Izuku pondered for a moment, rubbing his chin trying to think of a good question to ask until an idea popped into his head. "Since i will become part Robot, does that mean i have to follow Aismov's three laws of robotics?" Izuku asked causing Roll to laugh slightly.

"I'm surprised anyone in your generation even knows about the three laws. People are a lot less cultured now than they used to be." Dr Wily added impressed at Izuku's knowledge.

"I'd argue that they are just cultured a different way than we are Albert." Dr Light debated "But to answer you question Izuku no you wot have to follow those three laws, unlike Roll of anything here you will only be part machine a cyborg."

"Oh ok, that's good i was worried that i wouldn't be able to become a hero if that was true." Izuku laughed in relief.

 _The boy does have a very dedicated drive, maybe it wont be so bad with him around after all._ Dr Wily thought to himself.

"Anyway are you ready Izuku?" Dr Light and Wily asked the green haired boy.

"I am. Lets do this!"

 **XXXX**

Katsuki Bakugou had a lot on his mind. his mother told him about Izuku's upcoming operation, and his new arms. While he was happy for his friend and knew having working hands and arms would greatly improve his moral. He was still worried for him, this Dr Light and Dr Wily characters were no actual doctors and never went to medical school from what he heard and if either of messed up in the surgery and hurt Izuku, Katsuki was gonna blow them to kingdom cum.

He knew the old had (his mother) had picked up that he was worried about Izuku and told him to stay at the park and hang out with his "friends" until she got word from Auntie Inko. And as he told her, it didn't work yesterday and it's not going to walk again. Only two of his "friends" or what they really were followers, lived close to him. Fingers and Fatty. They had real names of course but unless they have earned his respect, Bakugou wasn't going to call him by it. Fingers, Fatty and he were kicking a ball about and after being in deep thought for a second- a trait he picked up from Izuku, which cause him to fail to kick the ball, so fingers called out to him.

"Hey Katsuki! Come on man, its your turn. Stop daydreaming and kick ball!" Fingers shouted as he called out to his leader.

This snapped Bakugou out of his thoughts but before he had the chance to speak Fatty began to.

"He's probably distracted thinking about Midoriya." Fatty answered looking quite proud of himself.

"Shut up you fatss! And you can wipe that grin off your face! The only thing i was thinking about is how much your jaws will drop when i do..." Bakugou said as he moved his right leg back preparing for a kick. "THIS!" Bakugou shouted as he pelted the ball as hard as he could with his right leg causing the ball to go flying over the tree across from the three boys. As the ball continued to fly in the air, it began its descent once over the tree it just landed at the edge of a large branch sticking out of the tree, causing the ball to become stuck.

"You nearly cleared the tree!" Fatty shouted in shock impressed by the powerful kick Bakugou just preformed.

"Only one question." Fingers began "How are we going to get the ball down? It was pretty expensive you know."

"Don't let your pants get in a wad." Bakugou replied. "I can climb up and-"

Bakugou was cut off, too distracted by the sound of what sounded like a laser being fired, he saw the yellow ball of plasma fly by him and his group as it made its way to the tree destroying the branch and causing the ball to drop down on the ground. When the group of boys turned around the were surprised with what they saw.

The one who fired the blast was an all but familiar face, he wore a pair of yellow shorts, dark red shoes and had a light green shirt on, but this time he had two robotic limbs replacing his once crippled arms, with his arms looking the same, both being a dark green but at the front of his arms, that being his hands and wrists were a darker shade of green. His left hand was just that, green arm but dark green hand and a large almost gauntlet like attachment covering his wrist. However, his right one was different, what should have been a hand was instead what looked like a canon, with a red meter on the side of it,. Izuku moved the canon near he mouth and blew away the smoke emanating from it. The canon began to retract moving down causing his hand to become visible and the rest of his canon moved down and turned into a attachment around his wrist much like the one on his left.

Everyone stared at Izuku in shock before Izuku just smiled.

"So..." Izuku began "Did you miss me?"

 **A/N: Boom! i hope you enjoyed this chapter i wanted it to come out relatively quick considering all the great response i got. And i hope this was just as good if not better than chapter one. And yup Izuku has got his Mega buster now, i'll explain how that works in the next chapter as well as how his quirk fully works. This chapter was manly just so Izuku could get his new arms and to show off Dr Light and Wily's relationship. Also Roll, yup she's part of the story too and i changed her a little bit too make her more playful and more like how a child that age would act, considering that what Dr Light wanted, for Rock and Roll to be treated like normal children, so that's why Roll may seem a little different. Also if anyone wants to beta read the story just PM me. But yeah that's all i wanted to say, see you next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Over 50 favorites? Thank you all so much, i hope you all continue to enjoy the story.**

 **KingJGamer: Thanks man, there will be elements from X added in the story but i don't know about the Sigma Virsus being added yet, as for a third party, i do plan on introducing one soon. Also yeah that's a mistake that Wily must regret everyday but hes not facing the two in this timeline right now and rock doesn't exist...yet.**

 **Boomer Kuwanger: Glad i have now got a name to call you besides guest two, nice name btw. There will be appearances of other Megaman characters yes, and yes some of those characters you mentioned will make an appearance. To give you a hint three of those characters to mentioned will defiantly appear in the story.**

 **Super sayain: Yeah Momo does love to use canon. But that's the first request I've had for her to the main love interest in the story, but I've still not decided so time will tell.**

 **tiguylerobot: Not sure if he will yet, time will tell**

 **Hardcasekara: Thanks man glad your looking forward to it, but while both Bakugou and Uraraka will both play important roles in this story as i said in chapter two, i'm not that fond of group shippings like that.**

 **bladetri: I was waiting for you to show up. You've got 3/3 on my story's now XD**

 **I also recently found out there is another Megaman/MHA story currently going on named Mega Midoriya, it's done by Fireball2525, they are a really cool person and is handling his characters and how Izuku gain his abilities and a very interesting and different way from my own, so if you like this story and want something with the similar to this story to read while your waiting for me to update this i high recommend checking his story out.**

 **And last but not least a huge thank you to my beta Darklord Destruction Incarnate for helping proof reading this chapter.**

When Izuku awoke, he heard the loud bleeping of a heart monitor blasting in his ear as well as his vision blurring in and out of focus, after a few more movements both senses began to return to him allowing him to both see and hear once more. Izuku began to wriggle his way up leaning back against the head of his bed, after all, with no working arms, he couldn't use them to get himself up, but then realisation hit him like a truck. The operation!

Izuku looked down at where his arms normally are and instead of his crippled old ones, two shiny metallic silver ones were in its place, his arms looked normal besides the large almost gauntlet like attachment on both arms, both Dr Light and Wily have done an amazing job. However, a pressing question rushed into Izuku's mind. How does he use his new arms, does he need the doctors to activate it first? How do they work?

Izuku's once happy gaze turned into one of confusion as he continued to stare at his arms, a fact his mother picked up on while watching her son on a TV monitor, while she wanted to rush in a hug her son as soon as she could both the doctors had asked her to stay back at least for now.

"I can't watch this." Inko stated in a concerned and scared tone. "I need to go help."

As Inko attempted to leave the room, she and the two doctors were in she felt two hands grab both her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks, these two hands then spun her around causing her to face Dr Light who looked at her with a sympathetic but stern stare.

"I know you're worried about your son Mrs Midoriya but it will be much better for him if he figures out how to use his new arms on his own, at least the basic functions of them." Dr Light advised. Inko was about to speak but before she had a chance Dr Wily spoke up.

"You two better look at this." Dr Wily said as Dr Light, Inko rushed over to him, and once again looked at the monitor.

Back with Izuku he was still staring at his arms until he had an epiphany. These were programmed to work like real arms, and you do not over think when using them, you just do them naturally, just like breathing. So if he just…

Izuku right robotic arm reached out grabbing the bed covers over him; he then moved the cover off and jumped down off the bed. He stared at his hands once more before he began to clap. A simple thing that even an infant could do but a task he was incapable of and now he could. He could finally have independence; he could finally start getting his life back on track. He was finally free! Small wet patches became visible on his arms but his tears were not caused by sadness they were tears of joy.

After that Izuku underwent several test with his new arms but not before Izuku received a hug from his mother that made Izuku question whether or not his mother's quirk was secretly super strength. But Izuku was looking forward to these test to find out what he was capable of now that he had hi new limbs.

Izuku stood before Dr Light and Wily, Wily was holding a tablet in order to record the information that the test would produce.

"All right Izuku I want you to imagine your hands transforming." Dr Light said as Dr Wily began to type away on the tablet.

"Transform into what?" Izuku asked confused as to what the man meant.

"Imagine a canon." Dr Light responded

"Ok?" Izuku said still not understanding what Dr light meant but not wanting to disappoint him, Izuku closed his eye took a deep breath in and then out, thinking of a typical medieval canon, completely focusing on it creating a mental image in his mind. Completely unaware of his hand retracting into his arm and the gauntlet section morphing upwards turning both of his arms into silver canons with red meters of the side of them. When Izuku open his eyes, he noticed his weaponized limbs.

"WHOA!" Izuku shouted in excitement. "This is awesome!"

Izuku began to thrust and point his arms in different directions making laser noises as he did so, getting a laugh out of both men.

"Now try to remember how you felt back when you and your friend were in danger. Try and visualise the situation." Wily coached.

Izuku thought back to how he felt that day, the day were his live changed forever. How helpless he felt when Kacchan is in danger and how guilty he felt for causing the situation. Wily could tell Izuku had the image of what happened burned in his brain and pressed a button on his tablet causing a small red floating robot to come out of a whole through the wall. It had big white eyes and a rig of white padded armour around its lower half, plus a propeller on its head allowing it to fly.

"Shoot Izuku!" Dr Wily commanded which Izuku followed as a bullet of yellow energy was fired from canon on his right arm.

"Yes success!" Dr Light shouted in glee as he began to shake Dr Wily, "Did you see that Albert!"

"Of course I did. I told him to do it." Dr Wily responded bluntly with a smirk. "But I'm glad to see that canons are working well.

"These blasters allow you to use the unique energy your quirk produces by drawing the energy into your arms and focusing them into bullets of energy. You can charge the cannon to fire a more powerful shot however I don't think that would be wise given your current size and physic." Dr Wily further explain still typing away.

After practising a few more times and deciding to call Izuku's arm canons Mega Busters due Izuku calling his new arms mega powerful. Dr Light left the room for several minutes. Izuku was curious as to where he went however he soon knew the doctor was returning as he and Wily heard the irritating sound of two bits of metal scrapping together, like something very heavy was being pushed incredibly slowly, after a few more minutes Dr Light became visible once more pushing a rather large capsule but looking out of breath.

"Thomas! Do you have any idea how infuriating that sound is?!" Wily snapped as he walked over to the still panting Dr Light.

Dr Light continued to pant until he quickly pulled to a bottle of water from his side pocket. The bearded man quickly took a drink. Finally regaining his lost breath. "S-Sorry Albert just thought some exercise would do the old bones some good. Besides you were too busy with Izuku's test."

"You could have gotten a robot to do it but never mind." Wily retorted before ending the discussion before pointing at the capsule Dr Light was just pushing. "Izuku please go stand in that capsule."

"Ok." Izuku responded unsure of why he was being asked to do this but unafraid to do so as he trusted both men completely at this point.

When Izuku stepped inside the capsule it almost instantly and Izuku was instructed to lay back against the wall of the capsule by the doctors and to close his eyes. A blue light suddenly engulfed Izuku causing his body to become invisible due to its intensity. After the light faded and the capsule door opened Izuku looked at his body and was no longer wearing his standard outfit, his robotic arms were the same however, he was now wearing what looked like armour. From his neck to just above his knees were all a light metallic grey much like most of his arms. Expect for briefs that as a darker silver. Much like his boots that went up to his knees, much like his wrist and hands, his boots was a darker metallic silver.

He also now had a helmet that covered his hair, the helmet its self has a dark grey like his boots but it had a raised light grey square on his forehead and a light grey ridge running straight back from the square resembling an explanation mark. Plus two like grey circles where his ears should be. Izuku looked at his costume in amazement before the two doctor's chimed in.

"I like we did a great job on the suit," Dr Light praised.

"Indeed, though we will give it a different colour later grey is a bit too boring for a hero costume." Wily added. "But enough time wasting. Izuku do you remember how you managed to copy that Bakugou kid's quirk?"

"I think so." Izuku responded before looking make at the events that transpired two months ago for the third time. "I think I had to make physical contact with him."

"Precisely. And his costume will help you with that." Dr Wily said as he grabbed Izuku's hand and shook it. Causing a faint yellow light to appear.

What happened next shocked Izuku as after he broke contact with Dr Wily he heard a voice inside his head call out to him.

 **[You Got Metal Morph]**

Izuku jumped back at this in surprise but Dr Light began to reassure him. "Don't worry, that's a system Albert and I placed in your helmet, when you copy a quirk thanks to your energy changing the helmet lets you know that you have successfully copied the quirk and what that quirks name is."

"Then you simply think which quirk you want to use and then you can use it." Dr Wily added before kneeling down next to Izuku pointing at the red meter on his right arm, while you can use your normal blast an unlimited amount of time this meter will tell you how much of your copy ability you have left."

Izuku thought about Dr Wily's quirk and he began to transform on each side of his helmet sprouts of grey hair formed and most of Izuku's arms became covered by a white lab coat, his boots formed into a dark brown to match Wily's and his legs and brief's matched Wily's dark blue pants. Once the transformation was complete Dr Light began to laugh hysterically at seeing a mini Wily in front of him, Wily Izuku began to look at his transformed state.

"It's not that funny Thomas." Wily snarled in annoyance while looking backwards at his friend. Wily then walked up to Izuku dragging him by the hand and placed his non transformed hand on Light's knee.

 **[You Got Light Orb]**

Once Izuku's senses informed him Dr Light's quirk he quickly transformed losing his grey hair extensions for a white beard, he kept the lab coat and the only difference in his boast was they changed into a lighter brown colour. This did accomplish Wily's goal though as it quickly caused Dr Light's laughter to fade.

"So." Wily began "Has this helped you realise how stupid that beard it yet?" Wily asked mocking as he held Izuku up so he was eye level with his colleague.

Dr Light cleared his throat before grabbing Izuku out of Wily's hands and placing him on the ground. "Since your already using my quirk, just activate it to see how long the quirk lasts for.

Izuku did as he was instructed to do and used Dr Light's quirk, which allowed his to shoot out an orb of light just like Dr Light could do. Expect while Dr Light's quirk could last for however long he wished Izuku's could only remain active for four minutes. He could shoot out for than one orb but that reduced the overall time the orbs had before they would die out. This let all three know that when Izuku used a quirk ability they would be one of two types singular of continuous, singular could be used a single time before it died out and Izuku could fire it again like Dr Wily's Metal Morph, or continuous which remained active until its time ran out.

When using Metal Morph Izuku found out something else about his quirk, he was at time limited in what he could do with it and couldn't copy it in its entirety. For example with Metal Morph Dr Wily could manipulate and change metal in any way he wanted whereas Izuku could only use the quirk to destroy robots as he shot out a white energy ball that when it hit a target made of metal caused it to collapse in on itself which would be useful against robots.

After some more testing all that was left to do was name Izuku's quirk a question that he had been thinking about for a long time and he had finally come up with an answer.

"So Izuku. That's your quirk file nearly completed we just need one more thing, its name. Any ideas?" Dr Light asked Izuku as he de-transformed out of his suit.

"Yes I do." Izuku said, trying to build up a small amount of suspense. "I'll call it Devols Energy."

"And that's what happened." Izuku said just finishing explaining what happened with Dr Light and Wily and about his quirk and new arms much to the shock and amazement of Bakugou and his followers.

"Well lets see what it can do Izuku!" Fingers shouted with glee. "Let's play Heroes vs Villains!"

"Izuku i don't think your up for it. You just got out of surgery." Bakugou reasoned trying to prevent his friend from getting hurt.

"Kacchan. There no need to worry." Izuku said before he started to punch the air. "I'm fighting fit. Plus i can use my quirk now with almost zero draw backs."

"Almost?" Bakugou asked out of worry before Izuku grabbed his hand.

"That reminds me. Mum's waiting, we're having a party in celebration of me finally getting out of the hospital." Izuku said as he started to drag his friend. "Let's go!"

"Let go of me Izuku!" Bakugou wined before breaking away from his friends grip.

"Then hurry up" Izuku teased as the two began to make their way to Inko's car leaving Bakugou's lackeys behind.

Once the two got into Inko's car she began to make her way back to her apartment where Mitsuki and Masaru where putting up the last of the deceleration for the party. While in the car Bakugou decided to strike up a conversation.

"I'm glad to hear those two geezers didn't botch the operation." Bakugou declared as he looked out of the left window of Inko's car.

"Don't say that Kacchan." Izuku pleaded. "They both did a fantastic job, I men just look at me! I can move my arms again!"

Inko then suddenly pulled her car over outside a small food shop before turning to the back of her car to speak to the two boys.

"There a few things i need to get from here." Inko said "Just stay here."

Once Inko had left her car and made her way inside the small supermarket Bakugou tapped Izuku on his shoulder, getting the green haired boys attention, once facing him, Bakugou pulled Izuku into a big, but short hug.

"If you tell anyone i did that, those geezers will need to give you robot legs as well as arms." Bakugou warned before Izuku gave him a smile.

"Don't worry Kacchan i wont say a word." Izuku responded, trying to cam down his friend.

"Good to know Deku." Bakugou added.

"Doesn't Deku mean useless?" Izuku asked unsure why his best friend would refer to him with such a negative nickname.

"Yeah well..." Bakugou began. "It also kinda sounds like don't give up. And that's and you never did."

Tears began to flow down Izuku's eyes which began to irritate Bakugou.

"You need to stop being such a freaking cry bay Deku." Bakugou laughed as Inko made her way back into the car.

 **XXXX**

When the group arrived back at Midoriya's they saw their apartment completely covered in decoration, banners, balloons a table with a massive buffet the works, with most of the decorations being All Might themed. When Izuku walked into the room Mitsuki ran over and scooped him up into her arms.

"Izuku! I'm so glad that you ok!" Mitsuki said cheerfully as she continued to hug the green haired boy.

"Thanks Auntie Mitsuki!" Izuku responded by returning the hug.

Izuku then saw his Uncle Masaru breathing heavily from the sheet amount of balloons he just blew up, causing him to need to take a moment to regain his breath. He still came over to Izuku and wished him well after which the five digged into the massive buffet they had in front of them eating their fill until nearly all of it was done. Leaving the five setting around the dinner table.

"Mitsuki. That was delicious!" Inko praised as she began to wipe her mouth with a napkin earning a laugh from the blond haired women.

"Thanks Inko. Not as good as you cooking though." Mitsuki said modestly.

" _Damn right_." Bakugou said under his breath but this earned a angered look from his mother who still heard the remark.

"I heard that Katsuki! And what did i say about your foul language!" Mistuki scolded.

"That's why i said it loudly you old hag! Bakugou retorted, angering his mother even more.

"Why you little-" Mitsuki said before she was cut off by her husband who was trying to calm Mitsuki down.

Izuku just sat there and watched the whole thing unfold. He missed this, he missed his family.

 **A/N:** **And that's a wrap. I hope you liked this chapter and i hope everyone now has a better understanding of how Izuku's copy ability will work. And if anyone is wondering where i got Devols Energy from.** **George Devol invented the first digitally operated and a programmable robot called the Unimate and i think Devolvs Energy sounded better and Unimate Energy but that's besides the point. I'm also a bit embarrassed to know I've been spelling Bakugous's nickname wrong this whole time and i'll make sure i not make that mistake again. Also next chapter will have a time skip to the point of the actual anime where the main plot will really start to get moving so loom forward to that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow this is really getting popular i'm really grateful you have no idea, also i' sorry this took so long to update, but without further ado, lets move on to the reviews!**

 **Sonic: Thanks man**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Glad to hear you liked it, and compared to what Wily was in the game AFO is a much bigger threat**

 **Boomer Kuwanger: Izuku does have a more basic use of some quirks like Wily's but no he can copy any quirk, including mutation quirks, though his use of mutation quirks will be very different to how they are originally used by the OG owner. And yeah of course he's getting a a Z-Saber its the freakin Z-Saber! The rest i haven't made a decision on yet. As for alternate names yeah not every quirk he copies his have the same name as the original owners.**

 **2001: No he has the Megaman armor, its just green instead of blue.**

 **HankFlamion18: Thanks man**

 **But without further ado lets begin**

In a barely lit room stood a man with aqua blue hair, he stood in front of a tv monitor staring at it with his blood red eyes, which were hard to see with a white hand like object placed on his face. As the man continued to look he took four of his five fingers and scratched his neck vigorously before the screen suddenly lit up with text saying _audio only_. After realizing this the blue haired man took a knee before he began to speak.

"Master." The blue haired man spoke with his sinister yet at the same time conceded voice. "How was the operation?"

"It was fine my apprentice. It is one of many I must undergo but they will hopefully help me regain the strength I lost all those years ago," An authoritative voice responded, a voice that to most would find frightening but the blue haired man found comforting and reassuring. "But never mind that. Tomura. Are you sure you want to under go this surgery as well, you have no reason to, unlike myself."

The man named Tomura simply nodded his head to his master before he continued. "As your heir it is my job to carry your legacy how can I do that if I'm too weak to make an impact."

The man still unknown simply chuckled. "I'm pleased to hear your ambitious but remember Tomura Shigaraki, Rome wasn't built overnight, do not rush yourself you have plenty time to build up the empire that was stolen from me." The man advised.

"Yes Master." Tomura responded as the screen once again faded to a pitch black as the transition ended.

 **XXXX**

The next ten years of Izuku's life could only be described as positive. Through the lat decade Izuku was been trading his body to better handle the Megabuster, Dr Wily and Light helped him with this, providing him with plenty training robots and Bakugou even helped by being his consistent training partner, the two trained nearly everyday though Bakugou was competitive of his sparing matches making sure Izuku for sure knew he lost when he did. Though the track record of their fights was always fifty-fifty.

Now Izuku could fire off his charge shots without much knock back as well as a charge shot from most of his copied quirks. Though if Izuku was honest the selection of quirks at his disposal wasn't hat impressive besides Bakugou and Dr Willy's his copy quirks weren't that useful for combat. But that was his only complaint but it was a very minor one. And Izuku knew he'd get a chance to copy more powerful once he got into high school, which funnily enough was the topic of today's lesson of Izuku's final period. Currently his entire class was very annoyed that Bakugou was flat out stating they didn't have a chance at being hero's.

"I aced the mock tests, my scores are among the highest in the whole country's, so the only school worthy of having me is UA high." Bakugou boasted while doing a pose atop his desk, much to annoyance and shock of the rest of his piers.

"Oh Midoriya." Izuku's teacher began. "You want to go to UA as well right?" Everyone currently turned their focus on Izuku who up this point had just been sitting quietly in his seat.

"Yup. I've always wanted to be a hero so of course I'm gonna aim for the top school, so i can achieve my dreams." Izuku answered.

"Good." Bakugou added. "At least I'll have some worthy competition, but don't be disheartened when your stuck as my number two Deku."

Izuku knew what his best friend was doing and was more than happy for some friendly competition. "Dream on Katchan." Izuku responded.

Once class was over Izuku gathered up the rest of his stuff getting ready to leave until he heard his name get called.

"Yo Deku." Bakugou greeted. "We're heading to the arcade, you wanna come?"

Izuku just shook his head. "No thanks Katchan, I've gotta head to Light Labs for some training, plus Dr Light and Wily want to run diagnostics on my arms."

"Alright then, see you later Deku." Bakugou said as he waved to Izuku while leaving the classroom, which caused Izuku to wave back in response.

As Izuku was leaving the school grounds he decided to take a different route than he usually took, it would allow him to get to light labs quickly so it was efficient to take this route. Besides in seven months he wouldn't have to be anywhere near this school, so might as well use it now.

As Izuku was walking underneath a bridge he was caught off guard by a foul smell, a smell comparable in stench to rotten edges spoiled milk. As Izuku looked around for the source he heard a thud behind him, when he turned around he saw a dark green ole of what Izuku guesses was sludge in front of him, with two large golden yellow eyes that was giving Izuku a menacing stare.

"Sorry kid, but I need a new skin suit to hind in while the heat dies down, it's nothing personal." The sludge villain shouted as he dashed towards Izuku.

Izuku quickly activated the Megabuster, firing shot after shot but they all had no effect on the villain, as he got closer and closer to Izuku he made another dash towards him, but Izuku activated Bakugou's quirk and using one part of the buster fired an explosion that sent him over sludge, and then used a second to blast him with another explosion, sending him back a bit. But all the explosion seemed to do to the villain as annoy him, as the villain made a dash towards Izuku once more clearly irritated Izuku had just enough time to fire a charged shot at the villain but once more the villain just powered through the shot.

"Not bad kid but this is-" The villain called out before he felt a large gust blow past him and an all too familiar figure was standing in between him and his target. It was All Might the symbol of peace!

" **SMASH!** " Al Might yelled as he swung for the villain, sludge tried to dodge it but it was no use the sheer air pressure caused the villains body to burst into small chunks that splattered all over the ground and bridge. After a few seconds the smoke from All Might's punched faded from his right arm and he turned around to face Izuku.

" **YOUNG MAN! THAT'S AN INTERESTING QUIRK YOU HAVE. YOU DEFINITELY HELPED ME OUT THERE BY HOLDING OFF THAT VILLAIN YOURSELF!** " All Might said as he pulled out an empty bottle containing part of the sludge villain Izuku just fought.

"T-T-Thank you All Might." Izuku responded nervously. "Do you think you could sign my note-" as Izuku rummaged his things together to grab his book for All Might to sign he saw the words All Might written on the front stopping his need to request an autograph. "Thank you so much! I'll treasure it forever!"

All might was use to fanboyish reactions from his fans but not those words in particular but he still appreciated it nonetheless. " **NO PROBLEM MY BOY, NOW I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE!** " All Might then crouched down and jumped high up into the sky, soaring through the city as Izuku could only watch in awe.

"ALL MIGHTS SO COOL!" Izuku exclaimed happily before he pulled out his notebook again to stare at the signature.

 **XXXX**

Dr Thomas Light was nervous to say the least, tonight he had to attend an awards ceremony to receive the grant money for the Robot Masters project he had been working on with Dr Wily for the past decade. Once they have the grant money the two will finally be able to release the first set to their Robot Masters, real thinking and feeling robots, with the purpose of being able to perform acts too dangerous for humans to do, but still being able to coexist and empathize with them.

Dr Light was also nervous, as he would have to perform a speech in front of dozens of his colleagues including the Japanese prime minister, of course this would be very difficult as speaking to a crowd was a trait he wasn't good at and would normally leave to Wily. Though it would be impossible for him to gives said speech if he could not do his tie properly, luckily he had he daughter Roll to help him.

"Does it look ok Roll?" Dr Light asked as he was shuffling in place out of nervous.

Roll looked up at her father pouted slightly. "It would be a lot easier Dr Light if you would just stay still for a minute." Roll said as she finished with her father's tie then stepping back to admire her handy work.

Dr Light rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that Roll, just a bit nervous is all." Dr Light apologized as he took his cuff links and placed them within the cuffs of his shirt.

"Somethings never change do they?" Dr Wily teased as he entered the room sipping from his iconic skull shaped coffee mug.

"I suppose so Albert." Dr Light laughed as he turned to face his friend. "Are you sure you don't want to come Albert? This is our project after all."

"I wish I could Thomas. Believe me. But we both know that thanks to that incident 11 years ago I can't legally work on robotics and if I'm there as your plus one the board of robotics might get suspicious. And shut us down."

"I guess you're right." Light responded bleakly. "But remember Albert, the board is reviewing your case, and after all the help you provided during Izuku's recovery process I'm sure your licence will get reinstated. And you can join me as we launch our Robot Master to the world."

"Let's hope so Thomas." Dr Wily responded. "Let's hope so."

 **XXXX**

"Hey Roll." Izuku greeted as he walked through the doors entering into the doctors lab, now able to get there without assistance due to coming to Light Labs for over a decade.

Once Roll saw Izuku she waved back. "Hey Izuku, how was school?" Roll asked Izuku as she began to type away of a small tablet.

"What are you working on anyway?" Izuku asked before stepping into the capsule, allowing him to wear he green armor which has been adjusted over the years had been adjusted to match his height growth.

"Emails, complaints and organizing meetings, so the usual." Roll joked as she and Izuku walked into the room Dr Wily was working in. "Dr Light is out at that award ceremony so its just the four of us today."

"Four of us? There's only three of us." Izuku asked confused as to what she meant but his question was answered when he saw what Dr Wily was working on, there was a large blue capsule that Dr Wily was leaning over while placing down tools he was holding. Inside the capsule was a a robot with blue boots and briefs along with a heat of messy dark brown artificial hair, the robot looked around Izuku's age, much like roll, wit the only difference being an exposed allowing for the robots circuits to be seen.

"I see what you mean now." Izuku said as he moves to get a better look at the robot in the capsule. "So is this one of the infamous Robot Masters?"

"Sorry but as Thomas and I have told you, you'll have to wait until their publicly revealed to see the robot masters, so please stop asking." Dr Wily joked as he moved away from the capsule to grab something from a desk across the room.

"Arg fine." Izuku sighed "So then what's the deal with this one then?"

"Dr Light has been thinking I've been lonely recently with how busy he and Dr Wily have been with the Robot Masters, so he's making me a brother named Rock." Roll answered before Izuku gave her look of annoyance

"Seriously he's naming him Rock, so his two kids will be Rock and Roll, that's really uncreative." Izuku observed.

"We Know." Dr Wily and Roll said in unison as they rolled their eyes also surprisingly in unison.

"Well i better get to training, there is only nine months til the entarance exam so there's no time for slacking." Izuku said as he transformed his hand into his Megabuster, before he began to walk in the direction of the training room.

"Hold it." Dr Wily ordered, causing Izuku to stop an turn to the older scientist, who pulled out a remote from his pocket an deactivate Izuku's suit, reverting him back o his school uniform much to his surprise.

"What the heck?" Izuku asked surprised that his suit could suddenly just disappear like that.

"You bringing up UA reminded me of something." Dr Wily said as he placed a box with the Light Labs logo on it.

Izuku opened up the box he saw two things, a pair of light green contact lenses a long with what looked like an SD Card. "What are these?" Izuku asked still staring at the two gifts he had just been given.

"Simple, the capsule is very inefficient. So I built these to make using your suit much easier. The contacts while they won't help you with your sight, will let you see your available quirk and weapon energy without your suit, and the SD card will allow you to transform into the Mega armor with a simple thought." Wily answered as he closed the capsule containing rock as he decided to take a break.

"Great! Thanks Dr Wily!" Izuku thanked as he pressed a button on his right Megabuster opening up a small hole to insert the card, after which he took both contacts and put them in his eyes, something which he struggled with as he'd never used contacts before. Once both contacts where in he could fully see all his weapon data, even without his suit, speaking of which, Izuku trusted his arms downwards in a dragon ball power up style activating the suit once more.

"Glad to see it works." Wily said before he open the door to the training room. "You ready to test it out?"

"Do you really need to ask." Izuku smirked as he walked in the room.

As Izuku's trading continued he easily took out several Mets and flying robots after a while a green robot appeared, he has a dark green and sleek, had a buster just like Izuku's but he also had a shield. Izuku fired several shots at the robot who blocked them all his shield. Izuku tried to get a better position but the robot, who Izuku saw was named a Sniper Joe followed Izuku wherever he went. The robot started to fire bullets of energy Izuku but he kept on dodging the blasts.

Izuku then for an idea he activated his second buster charging one while he kept using the other to rapid fire at the Snipper Joe, after two minutes of fire, the Joe moved his shield back but before it could fire, Izuku launched the charged blast destroying the Joe, reducing it to scraps of metal.

"Come on Dr Wily, give me a real challenge." Izuku boasted cockily before he blew the smoke away from his left buster retiring it to its hand form.

"Oh getting cocky are we?" Dr Wily asked. "Well let's see how you handle this." Dr Wily said as he pressed a button on his desk, opening a hole in the wall, after a few seconds a small black orb flew out of the hole, a red light resembling a pupil suddenly appeared, then Izuku felt something cover his feet as he saw a golden yellow liquid cover the entire floor.

"What's this?" Izuku asked rhetorically as the liquid began to rise into the air and gravitated towards the black ball covering it completely. The large ball of golden slime began to change form, the black ball with the red pupil was suddenly visible and arms and legs began to form around the ball of golden slime, the full formed body of the being resembled a Mr Potato head only with a single eye and no other facial features. There was one over difference as well, this was much more intimidating.

"Izuku meet **THE YELLOW DEVIL!"**

 **And there we go I know this chapter didn't speed up the plot that much but I just wanted to establish how Izuku will be able to use his suit without having to haul around a giant capsule everywhere he goes, plus I wanted to establish some more Megaman characters in the story like Rock, Sniper Joes and most importantly the Yellow Devil, who while very hard to beat especially in the first game, holds a special place in my heart. I also plan to release the next chapter on December 17th, which is not only the date when both Megaman 1 and Megaman X were released but it's also my birthday so I hope you stay tuned for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Birthday! Not to me, saying that about myself would make me a narcissist. But happy birthday to both Megaman and Megaman X, but also one of my reviewers Hardcasekara, I hope you have a great day man. I'd also like to thank all of you for sticking around this story and reviewing it. It means a lot to me so I'd just like to say thank you. Now** **on to the reviews.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Yup Yellow Devil is a pain, a major one but yeah Wily isn't an antagonist yet, I haven't made a full decision if he ever will be one or not. But you're exactly right in saying right now he's just the Snarky Deadpan Co-worker of Dr. Light**

 **HankFlamion18: Yeah while I love the All Might reveal sequence that won't happen till far later in the story. As for OFA you'll find out about that later :)**

 **Pokemansuperallstar: Yeah Rock is confirmed, he will be a part of the story jut he won't be the Megaman as we know him.**

 **Hardcasekara: Once again happy B-day and I'm glad you liked the Tomura part**

 **Bladetri: Thanks XD**

 **bigrig56: They won't get robot parts don't worry, you won't see Shigaraki with like a robot hand or anything like that.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Thanks man. And I do plan to add elements from Megaman X, Zero and ZX adding some stuff from Star Force and NT Warriors is a good idea that I might try to implement.**

 **Last Shogun: Thank you. And as said before not made a 100 percent decision yet.**

 **Boomer Kuwanger: Your ideas were really good and if you are coming up with your own full story based of those ideas then I'd love to see it and if you wanted any help I'd be glad to lend a hand.**

Mimic Hero 

"Meet the YELLOW DEVIL!" Wily exclaimed with a sense of pride as the giant yellow blob began to stare down Izuku.

"Funnily enough I ran into a villain that kind of looked this this today." Izuku sad, surprised that besides the robotic nature of this "yellow devil" along with the colour and single eye, it was very similar to the sludge villain Izuku had fought recently

"The Yellow Devil is no low level thug my boy, you wanted a challenge now you got one." Yellow told Izuku as he once again got into a fighting stance, pointing his buster at the root preparing to shoot. "Now go!" Wily shouted.

As soon as Wily finished talking the Yellow Devil did something Izuku was not expecting, the Yellow Devils separated from the rest of its body and hurled itself across the room straight towards Izuku. Izuku ducked down in the nick of time, just barely being able to dodge the attack due to its speed. The rest of its body followed suit, while some bits flew over his head, probably to confuse him and catch him off guard, Izuku found himself ducking and dodging several of the Yellow Devil's gooey projectiles, almost as if he was in one of those old eight bit action-platformer games. Just when Izuku thought he was safe a final bit of the Yellow Devil hit him square in the quest, which hurt him a lot. It also sent him flying sending him across the room to the point where he hit his back of the room wall. Once Izuku recovered from the pain in his back he grunted in annoyance.

"Oh come on!" Izuku shouted. "The pattern on that was completely unfair!" Izuku complained as he found the speed and pattern of its attacks what Katchan would call 'bullshit'

"Life isn't fair Izuku." Dr Wily retorted. "Better pay attention."

Izuku looked up at the Yellow Devil which was now in front of him, with its eye glowing a bright blood red preparing to fire a plasma blast at him.

"Mercy?" Izuku asked hopefully, but he already knew the answer, the Yellow Devil fired its blast of plasma at Izuku but at the last second Izuku used the weapon energy of Katchan's Quirk to launch himself over the Yellow Devil's body, while also dodging more plasma blasts. Once a safe distance away from the Yellow Devil Izuku fired a charged blast from the Megbuster but it had no effect.

"Well that was a good chunk of my weapon data wasted." Izuku sighed as the Yellow Devil turned around and repeated its attacks, doing the same sequence of splitting into parts flying across the room and then firing plasma blasts. Each time the Yellow Devil managed to get a few hits on Izuku but never one of the laser blasts, though the standard attacks hurt plenty enough. Thankfully for Izuku after 3 four tries he finally got the pattern down, it was actually a simple pattern and would be easy to dodge if it wasn't for the ridiculous speed it had. Izuku also realized the nano tech goop was completely impervious to his attacks, nether his buster or any of his current quirks had any effect on it, but luckily the thing had a weakness, its eye. Only problem being Izuku only had one chance to hit the eye and that was when it was shooting at him, so unless he timed this perfectly he would have a snowballs chance in hell.

The patterned continued for the fifth time, Izuku began ducking and jumping, evading the Yellow Devil's attacks, most of its body was on the other side of the room then all of a sudden the pattern speed up and three pieces of the creatures body was heading straight towards him, one just barely above the floor, another flying to the point where it would hit Izuku square in the face and another just above the third. No matter where he went he'd get hit he couldn't jump or crouch down, so he had to resort to his copy ability, using last of Bakugou's weapon data, Izuku used a chain explosion to send himself upwards dodging the last three pieces of the Yellow Devil, as Izuku was descending down from the air the Yellow Devil began to fire on Izuku, he had no way of dodging the blasts as he needed to charge at least one of his busters for the attack on the eye. Using the quirk of one of his classmates, which allowed her to shoot small amounts of fire from her hands.

Izuku used the flames to maneuver around in the air avoiding Yellow Devil's attacks as he was descending. Once Izuku was directly across from the beast so his Megabuster was level with his eye, Izuku fired a charge at Yellow Devil's eye, causing it to stumble back, Izuku used the last of his flame hand weapon energy to slow his decent and land safely on the ground, once there he continued to fire on the eye, since Yellow Devil was still feeling the effect of the charged attack it gave him more time to attack. Unfortunately he could only land a few standard shots before the Yellow Devil did a brand new attack, slamming it's hand on the ground and the hand was heading straight towards Izuku, who hand no time to react to the attack and was left squished under the mighty hand of the Yellow Devil.

The Yellow Devil the wrapped its gooey fingers around Izuku's body and held him up in the air so Izuku was level with its eye, which began to glow a familiar blood red preparing to fire another blast of plasma. Izuku tried to break Yellow Devil's gripped but even with his robotic arms his physical strength was laughable to his opponents. Izuku closed his eyes preparing for the blast, but after a few seconds the sound of the charging blast faded. Izuku opened his eyes and say all light fade from Yellow Devil's robotic eye, which a few seconds later removed itself from its body and flew back into the wall from which it came. A moment later the rest of Yellow Devils body fell apart causing it to lose shape and the goo to drop from midair along with Izuku. Once all the goo had dropped the mighty Yellow Devil was reduced to a harmless puddle which began to retract back into the floor leaving Izuku sitting there confused.

"Is the training over?" Izuku asked outside, with no answer from Dr Wily or Roll from the coms, so Izuku decided just to leave the training room and head back to where Dr Wily was. Once he left the training room Izuku could hear the muffled sounds of arguing coming from the next room and when he opened the door he saw Dr Light and Wily arguing.

"Albert!" Dr Light yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing Thomas!" Dr Wily angrily retorted. "Izuku was in the middle of a training exercise and you just interrupted it. Why are you even here? Don't you have your fancy grant giving ceremony?"

"It finished early." Dr Light answered. "Besides I hardly think the same robot that lost you your robotics license is a suitable training partner!"

"Don't give me that crap Thomas! That was a simple mistake!" Dr Wily yelled. "Besides if you never wanted it to be used again why did you helped my rebuild and reprogram it?"

"Evidence Albert! Evidence to show the board it wasn't your fault that thing ran amuck and nearly killed the Prime Minister of Japan!" Dr Light yelled. "But I never would have helped you with it if I knew you'd release it on a child!"

"Izuku wanted a more challenging training exercise so I gave it to him, it's that simple." Dr Wily informed as Dr Light just shook his head in disbelief. "I would have turned it off long before it could have seriously hurt him."

"You didn't think Yellow Devil squeezing him and preparing to blow his brains out was too far?" Dr Light retorted angrily. "Look at him he's probably-Wait? Where's Izuku."

Izuku coughed loudly to let the two know that he had just witnessed the whole event causing both men to become embarrassed and try to cover up what had happened.

"O-Oh Izuku are you felling ok? That thing didn't hurt you did it?" Dr Light asked concerned for Izuku's safety after seeing the kind of damage Wily's Yellow Devil could cause.

"Don't worry Dr Light I'm fine." Izuku reassured causing both men to sigh in relief. "But Dr Wily was right I did ask for a more difficult training exercise, sorry if you were worried." Izuku exclaimed causing Dr Light to sigh again.

"Don't worry Izuku. I'm not angry." Dr Light said giving Izuku a small smile. "And Albert, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you about Izuku wanting a better challenge, though I am still angry that you used Yellow Devil without even taking to me first."

"Thomas I-"Dr Wily tried to say before he was cut off.

"We'll talk about it more later Albert." Dr Light said with an authoritative tone. "Izuku it's been a long day so I think you should head home and we'll see you later."

"Right Dr Light." Izuku said powering down his suit returning to his school uniform. "I'll see you guys later." Izuku then left the room closing the door behind him and sighing before he left.

 **XXXX**

The next nine months were much of the same for Izuku, when he returned to Light Labs it seemed that both Dr Light and Wily had made up, for which he was glad. Izuku in the rest of those nine months never saw the Yellow Devil again as Dr Light said that since they had all the evidence they needed from it for Dr Wily's appeal case they destroyed it, which Izuku has sad about. The thing was annoying he will admit that much, but still it would have been great to train with, and besides his training with Katchan, the rest of his training with the Light Labs robots were easy to destroy and did not serve as much of a challenge. Though while easy the training still allowed for the two Doctors to gather more of Izuku's energy from his quirk, which they plan to use to power the Robot Masters and after a few years maybe parts of cities as a renewable eco friendly energy. However, that will not happen for some time since the two were still studying the energy his Devols Energy creates.

But now Izuku couldn't think about that as he and Katchan step off the bus they were currently on, while a bus on it's doesn't seem significant it was the bus that took them across the street from UA, their future school if they pass the exam, while waiting for the traffic lights to stop the stampede of oncoming cars the two boys made talk amongst themselves.

"It's time Deku, eleven years but it's time for our debut in the world of heroics." Bakugou said thrusting his fist up in the air in excitement.

"We half to pass first Katchan." Izuku retorted as the street lights turned green as the two walked up to and then through the gates of UA towards the entrance. Bakugou just scoffed at what Izuku said not even acknowledging what he said as a possibility.

"You and I are way too strong for any extra whatever the hell they through at us." Bakugou boasted. "So relax. If you don't calm down you're going to end up making yourself look like an idiot."

"I'll be fin-"Izuku said as he ironically tripped over his own feet starting his descent down to the ground face first, he closed his eyes in preparation, but there was no pain. He assumed that Katchan caught his fall but he heard a different voice.

"Are you ok?" I soft female voice asked. Izuku turned around to see her, she had chocolate brown hair cut in a bomb head style, and the girl had pink rosy cheeks and was giving Izuku a friendly smile.

Izuku noticed he was currently floating in midair and looked at himself curiously. The girl know what the green haired by was talking about and began to speak again. "Oh sorry for not asking for permission before using my Quirk. The girl then pressed the fingers on both her hands together and Izuku dropped on the ground landing on his feet.

"Thank you very much, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Izuku laughed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it happens to me all the time." The girl said before a thought popped in her head. "Oh the test will start soon, I'll see you later."

As the girl began to walk away but Izuku called out to her. "Hey I never got your name!" Izuku called out causing the girl to stop.

"Ochako Uraraka." The girl named Uraraka answered. "You?"

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku responded as Uraraka smiled back.

"I'll see you later Izuku." Said as she continued to walk inside as Izuku continued to look for a few seconds until he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"OWW!" Izuku cried out. "What the hell Katchan!" Izuku knew that his friend was behind the attack and wanted an answer as to why he suddenly got hit on the head. Bakugou in response simply shrugged it off as he also began to walk inside.

"Don't get distracted Deku." Bakugou advised. "Come on lets go."

All the candidates were currently sitting in a large lecture hall, organized by school district. Izuku was next to Bakugou-which he was happy about as they were about to find out about the physical exam after finishing the written exam. After a few seconds the auditorium, the lights hit the stage and all the candidates were greeted by a Pro Hero named Present Mic. The man had wild long yellow hair and some honestly kind of cool glasses, with a big speaker fixture wrapped around his neck. The examines began to talk amongst themselves but with his very, very, very loud voice Present Mic caused almost automatic silence.

"WELCOME TO MY LIVE SHOW!" Present Mic shouted before pointing to the crowd "EVERYBOY GIVE ME A HEY!"

Unfortuently for the pro he got no response, in fact it was so quite you could probably hear the drop of a pin. Present Mic waited a few more seconds before continuing.

"Wow tough crowd!" Mic laughed. "Whatever! I'm going to give you the run-down on how this exam is gonna go! Better pay attention!"

Izuku was muttering to himself out of habit at the sight of one of his all-time favorite Pro's. "Holy crap, it's Present Mic! I listen to his talk show on the radio every week!" Izuku gushed much to Bakugou's annoyance.

"Shut up," Katsuki snapped, till trying to keep as quite as possible.

"Pay attention, my listeners!" Mic shouted. "We want to see if you've all got the skills to play with the big boys! Which is why you'll only get a ten minute practice run at our replica-city district! Any equipment you need for your quirk is required but no bringing in any guns or knives unless you submitted a request for the use of them last month! After my presentation, just gather at your designated meeting area after my presentation, ya dig?!"

Katsuki looked from the card he had for his test and then gestured his had to look at the one Izuku had, noting that they were in different districts. "It's set up so that we can't work together with people we know, smart move. It'd be too easy for me to take all the points for myself, leaving your sorry ass in the dust."

"You wish. It'd be me taking all the points from you. But live in your dream world Katchan." Izuku joked getting a small laugh out of his friend. This teasing wasn't mean spirited it was all for laughs, the two were as close as brothers, so this was just a load of friendly banter.

Mic began to talk again. "There'll be loads of faux-villains spread all over the battlefields and each one will be rated as a One, Two, or Three pointer! Your job is to use your Quirk to take out as many of them as you can and rack up a high score! The only rule is you ant attack your other competitors directly! You do so and you lose so many points you wouldn't even be able to take it ya dig?!"

"Excuse me Sir!"

All eyes were suddenly drawn to a raven haired student with glasses, he had a very stern expression of his face, looking like he was more so in a business meeting than an exam. "On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! What is the meaning of this? I would hope the top school in the country would not make such an error!"

"Also, you two!" The other teen suddenly twisted to glare at Izuku and Bakugou the former looking shocked while the latter looked like he wanted to punch the teen in his perfect teeth. "Quit muttering and snickering! We're trying to pay attention! UA is the top school in the country! If you cannot behave properly, then leave this place at once!"

Izuku melted into his seat from embarrassment, as the other candidates began to laugh at he and Bakugou. Bakugou however looked pissed. He stamped his foot on the ground causing all the laughter to stop. "Four eyes if you wanna start taking shit about me and my friend come up here and do it to our faces you filthy coward!" Bakugou then raised his right hand in the air and shot off a small explosion. "Same goes for the rest of you! Try it. I dare you."

Present Mic saw that quite a number of the students looked ready to attack Bakugou and decided to change the subject. "YO!" Present Mic shouted. "I like that spirit and determination but save it for the test kiddos!" This caused the rest of the students to return to their seats as he continued.

"Thanks you" Izuku said regaining his composure.

Bakugou just nodded while Present Mic continued the briefing.

Present Mic pointed at the raven haired boy. "You make a good point young man, so let me explain! The fourth kind of robots are huge and powerful, but they are worth a total of zero points! If I were you, I'd do my best to avoid that sucker!"

"I see! Forgive my interruption!" The teen made a massively over the top bow and sat back down.

"Welp, that's enough from me!" Mic went on. "I'll leave you with these words of encouragement which is also are UA motto. Go beyond! Plus Ultra! Now get out there and do your best!"

 **XXXX**

Izuku was in a light green tracksuit, waiting for the go-ahead to activate his suit. He saw the girl from before named Uraraka. He wanted to thank her for early but the raven haired boy from before placed his hands on Izuku's shoulder.

You, stop right there!" the raven haired boy commanded with a warning look in his eyes. "That girl is trying to concentrate. Don't go over there and interrupt her,"

Izuku was getting annoyed now He wasn't gonna let Mr. uptight and stern boss him around. "First of all, I met her at the front gates and stopped me from falling, I simply wanted to say thank you." Izuku said but the raven haired boy kept his threating gaze, not believing his story. "And second of all taking your fu-"

"START!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards Present Mic, who was standing on a small tower laughing. "What are you waiting for?! There ain't a countdown in a real battle! Get those legs moving!"

Everyone began to rush through the entrance to the city, all wanting to grab points as soon as they could. Izuku however stayed back. He took a long breath in as he activated his suit, letting the green aura cover his body transforming his body into his suit.

"Let's go!"

 **A/N: And that's a wrap, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, as for the next chapter, I will try to get for next week. But until then see ya and remember to read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm free! Prelims are done and I can now relax, and I think the best way to do so is by updating Mimic Hero, sorry that this took so long, I explained why in my update but if you haven't seen it (it's deleted now), but essentially school and Prelims (Mini exams we in Scotland have to pass in order to sit the actual exam), so that eat up all my time after Christmas, but now we get a week's break so I can relax and work on chapters. So once again sorry for the wait and let's get into the reviews.**

 **HankFlamion18: No problem man I always respond to reviews.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Yeah man don't worry he's not going to turn that easily if at all. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Boomer Kuwanger: Yeah Light is essentially magic in the X series, and wow you're well prepared for your story, I can't wait to read it. Fight scenes can be a pain but if you want help let me know, my discord is also on my profile now so if you want to chat just send me a friend request.**

 **Hardcasekara: I have some thing like that planned out, thanks for the idea.**

 **Citron758: You'll see.**

 **ToonyTheBoi: Thanks man, and thanks for the tips on improving my writing, you've been a great help.**

 **: Yeah Yellow Devil deserves respect no way I'm doing him dirty, same goes for all the Megaman characters in this story.**

 **Bladetri: Glad to hear it XD**

 **Bajy c: Happy to hear and here comes the new chapter!**

Izuku was making quick work of the UA robots. After years of training with DR Light and Wily's creations, these things were a piece of cake, if Izuku could aim properly and hit these things in their heads a single shot was all that was required to take them down, and with the range of his Mega Buster, he didn't have to risk himself by getting up close to the robots.

Izuku was counting the points as he kept firing. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Then he saw two three pointer robots chase after a short girl with a long brown bob head haircut over her eyes, Izuku quickly fired a charge shot destroying the robots and saving the girl.

Even though the robots were destroyed the girl kept on running shouting

"Thank you! _AAAHHHH!_ "

This weirded Izuku out slightly but nevertheless he was happy that the girl was safe, unfortunately for Izuku he just noticed a three-pointer robot standing behind him ready to strike, Izuku was about to jump out of its range but before it did Izuku saw a laser beam destroy the robot in a single blast. Izuku turned to see where the laser came from and saw a blond-haired boy with very long eyelashes along with a belt, which Izuku guessed the laser came from.

"Thanks." Izuku said causing the blond-haired boy to move his hair back slightly and strike a strange pose.

"No problem mon ami, I could not let another laser quirk user so m up no could i?" The boy said smugly "Now au revoir."

Izuku just stared in bewilderment as the blond-haired boy jogged away in a very flamboyant matter. Izuku quickly shook his head, he couldn't get distracted, not here and now so he continued to search the area for more robots to destroy, finding some in the alleyways of the city and gunning them down in a matter of seconds, he got caught off guard once, he won't let it happen to I'm again.

 **XXXX**

In a room far away from the testing area a group of several people were watching the TV monitors currently showing the feed of the cameras placed around the testing sites, some watched with an impressed glance, others were taking notes, but a small animal wearing a vest and tie, began to clap his paws at what he was seeing.

He was about to become some of these fine young men and women's head teacher and help guide them into becoming heroes, his name was Nezu. And he was impressed with the wide variety of quirks that their candidates had.

"I think we have a great batch of potential students this year. Don't you think so everyone?"

Several of the hidden people responded with a simple yes or shrug of the shoulders, but one man stood forward, he had long blond hair and was incredibly skinny, his entire body resembling that of a skeleton, he looked at all the students on the screen then turned back to Nezu.

"I'm sorry to say this sir, but I don't understand why you enjoy watching this exam so much, I admit it's nice to know what quirks we'll be dealing with in the next semester, but you could get that information of a sheet of paper if you so wished." The blond-haired man asked, doing his best not to sound disrespectful to his boss.

"Ah I see why you're confused." Nezu said as he took a brief sip of his tea before he continued. "The beauty of his exam to be is that I get to see how people think."

"How they think?" The blond-haired man asked again, still confused as to what Nezu meant.

"This exam simulates a situation where villains have invaded a city, as future heroes it is their job to handle this situation, once placed in a real combat scenario they all react in different ways, some will rely of surprise attacks..." Nezu said as a boy with a large tail jumped out of the shadowy alleyway destroying several robots.

"Others rely on brute strength." Nezu said again as the monitor showed an angry red eyed boy attack several robots, destroying them all with explosions.

"And then there are those who rely on their speed." Nezu said pointing at a screen showing a raven-haired boy dashing towards a group of robots and destroying several of them with a powerful kick.

"The best students can adapt and change their methods, stay calm under pressure and know when to fall back, this exam tells us about what skills these young children have and lets us know what we must teach them in the future to bring out their full potential as heroes." Nezu finished as All Might looked slightly surprised by what he had just said.

"Ah." All Might said understanding what he'd just been told. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Nezu responded before hovering is hand over a large red button. "Let's see if our students can handle this."

 **XXXX**

Izuku saw a group of three pointers dash towards him, their wheels going as fast as they could so they could pummel him into the ground, though he wasn't going to fire just yet, they'd scatter and he'd have to track them down, this was much easier. As the robots got closer and closer Izuku began to charge his Mega Buster for a level 2 charge shot. The robot got closer, only a couple feet away from him, Izuku fired the charge shot destroying all the robots and sending him back slightly. While he had gotten rid of most of the kickback the Mega Buster gave him, Izuku would still get blown back by the most powerful charge shot he could currently fire. Nevertheless, Izuku still destroyed all five of them, giving him fifteen points.

 _So, add that fifteen on the current thirty-six and that gives my fifty-one in total. If I get a few more points I'll be golden, though I'm surprised at how easy this was, I was expecting a giant robot or something, but it looks like I was wrong._ Izuku thought to himself as his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a building collapsing as Izuku saw the dust fly everywhere, the cause of the destruction was a very large green robot that shook the ground with every step it took, most of the examines had the same reaction, staring at the robot in shock, though Izuku had a different reaction.

 _Well, I take back what I said that's a powerful robot. Bigger than anything Dr Light or Wily have ever built before._ Izuku saw the rest of the examines in the area make their way to the exit, fleeing from the gigantic robot, Izuku thought about doing the same, after all fifty-one points should be enough to pass. As Izuku began to walk away from city center he heard something a quite _h-help_ , as Izuku turned around he saw the nice girl Uraraka from before, she was trapped under the rubble and was trying to get her arms free to use her quirk but to no avail. Izuku knew that he couldn't take that thing on. But he also knew a hero doesn't ignore someone in need.

Izuku ran as fast as he could, reaching the girl and using his robotic hands he grabbed the rubble and tossed it aside.

"Are you ok? Can you walk?" Izuku asked the Uraraka who was now shocked both at Izuku casually flipping the large chunk of rock.

"N-no I can't walk." She answered.

"Damn it!" Izuku grunted. _I'll have to carry her and make a break for it._

An idea suddenly popped into Izuku's head, he quickly activated his copy ability, his armor changing into a bright white colour as he raised his Mega Buster upwards. Dr Wily's Quirk most likely wouldn't destroy the robot, but he hoped the copy ability he gained from that guy before the exam would do the trick.

"ENGINE MISSALS!" Izuku shouted as small grey exhaust pipe looking missals flew out of his Mega Buster blasting the robot in its face stunning it briefly, Izuku took his spare arm and grabbed the girl picking her up and making a run for it as soon as his Engine Missals ran out of weapon energy.

Izuku was running as fast as he could, but unfortunately for him, the robot was fast as well, and was gaining on the two of them quickly, Izuku's armor changed once again, from its normal green to red and black, allowing him to use the copy ability he got from Bakugou. Using his explosions, he boosted his speed, but the robot was still on their tail and was somehow getting faster. Izuku looked behind briefly to see the robot had caught up and was ready to stomp on both Uraraka and he.

As Izuku held Uraraka tight, hoping to shield her from the stomp Izuku closed his eyes tight waiting for the pain to come, but it never did, all he did hear was grunting, Izuku turned around to see a boy with sharp spiky teeth and black hair struggling to hold up the robot's foot, preventing it from crushing them. The boys skin looked like rocks an Izuku guessed gave him a strength increase as well.

"Dude….Run!" The boy shouted, still trying to hold up the foot. Izuku didn't want to leave him, but he couldn't let that robot hurt Uraraka either,

"Thanks!" Izuku shouted as he made a dash for the exit, seeing the rude blue hair boy staring at awe as the boy from before held off the giant robot.

"Here." Izuku said as he lifted Uraraka and placed her in the boy's arm, who was still looking on in shock. Izuku activated both his Mega Busters as was preparing to use the last of his explosion copy energy to go back into the city.

"What…what are you doing?" The raven-haired boy asked as Izuku looked back at him briefly.

"Helping." Izuku answered.

Izuku was pushing his Mega Buster too its limit using explosions to boost his speed and reach the location of the robot and the boy from before.

"Let go, I've got this!" Izuku shouted as the boy nodded, letting go of the robot's foot and jumping out of the way of the attack. Izuku used the last of his weapon energy to send himself flying into the air with an explosion, sending him up eye level with the robot.

Izuku slammed both of his arms together his two Mega Busters merged together to form a single larger one. A loud humming sound began to play, and sparks of electricity were flooding out the Mega Buster but Izuku didn't care, he kept charging until the Buster reached its limit and he fired a massive ball of energy that cut straight through the massive robot's head destroying it in one blast.

Izuku's Mega Buster split back into two as the red light signaling their activation faded as Izuku began to drop back down to the ground at an incredible speed, he had no way of stopping his decent as his air time go shorter and shorter and his impact was imminent.

 _Oh god I can't die now. Not when I am so close to fulfilling my dreams_. Izuku thought as he closed his eyes preparing for the impact but he felt nothing, as he opened his eyes he saw he was floating in the air and heard the faint flapping of wings as he looked up to see a small blue robotic bird holding him up with a lot of effort, the small robot dropped Izuku on the ground landing on his but still not sure what to make of this robot coming out of nowhere.

The robot land on the ground in front of Izuku and gave him a friendly chirp before part of Izuku's leg amour opened, making a small compartment which the robot flew into as its small wings retracted into its circular body and the compartment on Izuku's leg closed.

"Well that was strange." Izuku commented out loud as he heard footsteps get closer to him.

"I was going to say the same to you man." The boy from before said with a grin as he held his hand out to Izuku. "Need a hand."

"Dude really?" Izuku asked as he gestured to his hands with his eyes.

"Oh, shoot I didn't know those things were actually your arms, I thought they were just part of your quirk." The boy said as he ducked under Izuku's arm pits lifting him up.

"Don't worry I was only joking." Izuku said as his new 'friend' chuckled as he helped him walk to the exit as Izuku deactivated his Mega Suit.

"So, was that suit and bird part of your Quirk?" The boy asked as Izuku gave him a small smirk.

"It's kind of like a hero costume to help support my arms and my Quirk..ah" Izuku answered but stopped realizing he and the boy hadn't properly introduced themselves.

"Oh, I'm Eijiro Kirishima. And you are?" Kirishima asked.

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku answered. "Thanks for the save back there, wouldn't be a great to my day to get squashed like a pancake.

"Back at you." Kirishima replied raising his hand and hardening it so it resembled a mini spear. "Much cooler than my plain old hardening."

Izuku's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as he began to stare at Kirishima desperate to find out more about his Quirk. "That's an awesome quirk, it turns you into both a sword and a shield, and it'd be great for hero work!"

Kirishima was taken aback slightly by that comment, most people told him his quirk was strong, just not very cool so having someone complement his Quirk in its entirety was new to him, but he wasn't complaining.

"Look at the two of you, you were completely reckless." A voice scolded the two boys, who turned around to see a small elderly woman standing in front of them.

"You're the healing hero Recovery Girl!" Izuku exclaimed in excitement at seeing one of the iconic old pro heroes in the flesh.

"Didn't know I'm still popular." Recovery Girl said nonchalantly as she pointed her small cane at Kirishima. "But him down for a second, will you?"

Kirishima did as he was told and placed Izuku down on the ground slowly as he turned to face Recovery Girl who grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss causing a feint white aura to surround Kirishima, healing his wounds.

Kirishima thrusted his hand up in the air filled with energy. "Awesome I feel-awful" He finished as he slumped over slightly, suddenly feeling tired suddenly.

"Of course, you do sonny." Recover Girl told him. "My Quirk heals you at the cost of your own stamina, just take it easy on your way home and you'll be fine. As for you though."

Recovery Girl then turned to Izuku. "You're not injured as bad, but you are way too exhausted for me to heal you effectively, as for your short-circuited arms, I'm going to show we what he had to do to TV's back in my day."

Recovery Girl then took her cane and gave both of Izuku's arms a good whack, which surprisingly worked as the red light of the side of his busters returned, allowing him to transform them back into their hand mode. Izuku was going to comment how Recovery Girl shouldn't whack multimillion-yen technology, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and decided to just have Dr Light or Wily look at his arms later.

"Thanks" Izuku said as he picked himself up and got to his feet once again.

"No problem, just you two get changed and go home." Recover Girl said as he walked away. "And if you make into UA you tow better not become regulars in my office, or I'll whack you like I did those robot arms."

Izuku and Kirishima looked at each other before turning back to the walking away Recovery Girl.

"Yes ma'am." They both said as they made their way to the exit, trying to catch up to the other applicants.

 **XXXX**

Tomura Shigaraki was pissed.

The UA exam was a week ago, meaning he has two weeks until the first term of UA begins, and he still hasn't had his surgery yet, he'll need time to recover after it so he can't wait any longer. But for some reason their new ally would rather play with his gift from sensei than help him. Shigaraki was tempted to kill him, the desire to kill the fool was like the itch given by the chickenpox, and he really, really, really wanted to scratch that itch.

Unfortunately for him sensei has grown to like the doctor. Though he supposes that having sensei close to his original power would help their plans, so he'll stay alive for now.

Thankfully he had the perfect way to calm down, Super Smash Bros Ultimate. He often played games to calm down and his game was quickly becoming one of his favorites, he hadn't lost a game online yet and he wasn't planning on losing any time soon.

He was currently playing a one stock match against a player called JuicyBallws, who was playing King Dedede against his best fighter Ridley. It was a close match but Shigaraki knew he had this in the bag. He used Ridley's side-B attack, Ridley now rushing towards his prey ready to throw the fat penguin off the stage, but just before the attack could land, something horrible happened.

The game buffered.

Shigaraki was now pressing every button of his pro controller trying to stop the buffering, but it was too late, when the buffering stopped Ridley was flying off in the distance and JuicyBallws was now doing a mix of taunting and tea bagging, clearly rubbing the fact he'd won in Shigaraki face.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Shigaraki yelled, gripping the controller as hard as he could with all his fingers, causing the pro controller to disintegrate into dust.

"You know that the 5th pro controller this month, I'm cutting you off Shigaraki." A voice called out from behind him.

Shigaraki turned to see a suit behind a bar, only instead of a human head and hands, the man's arms were a dark black and purple mist, along with his head, with the only difference being two bright yellow eyes.

"SHUT UP KUROGIRI, THAT WAS SUCH FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Shigaraki yelled as he behind the table next to the chair he was sitting on.

"Be that as it may." The mist man known as Kurogiri said, with a calm and elegant voice. "You can't keep having fits of rage every time you don't get your own way."

Shigaraki just stated at Kurogiri with immense amounts of hatred and anger in his blood red eyes. He then picked up his black hoody from on top of his chair, put it on and made his way towards the door.

"I'm going out." Shigaraki said as he opened the door, half way walking out the bar door.

"Out where?" Kurogiri asked.

"Out!" Shigaraki yelled back as he slammed the door.

Shigaraki walked around, hoping to find a way to calm down, now that his pissed even more than he was before, screw that doctor, he's making it his personal mission to find JuicyBallws IRL and shove a King Dedede amiibo down his throat.

After walking for ten minutes Shigaraki was now feeling the effects of the cold weather, it was really cold and his hoodie wasn't actually protecting him from the cold very well, not wanting to draw attention to himself by stepping inside a café or restaurant, he simply bought a cup of coffee and made his way to a park bench, sitting down and grasping the coffee, heating up his hands.

As he sat there on the bench, he suddenly felt something weigh down on his shoulders, he grabbed it and pulled it in front of him to see a thick brown trench coat, he looked around for who dropped it on him but all he could see was a kid who looked only a few years younger than himself.

The boy had long spiked up brown hair, wore shades that covered his eyes, large red gloves and shoes plus a red hoodie and grey pants.

"I thought you'd need it for then I do." The boy said with a small smile. "Sorry if I startled you."

This was annoying Shigaraki even more, he did not need anyone's pity, especially not some little kid with a crappy haircut. Shigaraki looked around quickly, for once the streets and general are was quiet, with very few people around. If he pulled this off right, he could scratch that "itch" he was having.

Shigaraki put down his cup of coffee and placed his hand out for the boy to shake.

"Thanks." Shigaraki said, putting on a grateful and kind voice, masking his desire to kill. This kid had no idea what was about to happen to and Shigaraki loved it.

The boy reached out his hand about to shake Shigaraki own, the seconds it took felt like an eternity, Shigaraki felt irritated at how long the simple action of shaking his hand was taking the boy, even if it was only a couple of seconds. Finally, the boy's hand touched Shigaraki's own and he tried to grip the boy's hand with all five of his fingers, disintegrating him into dust, but before he could do that the boy moved his hand away and gripped Shigaraki wrist trapping him in place.

"Don't think you can get me that easily Tomura Shigaraki." The boy whispered. "I know about you and your so called 'League of Villains'"

"How?!" Shigaraki spat venomously.

"Let's say your firewalls aren't the most secure." The boy answered cockily. "But don't worry I'm not here to arrest you or report you or anything, all I want to do is help."

"Help?" Shigaraki asked, unsure why this kid would want to join their league.

"Let's just say I have someone I need to settle score with, and your league will help me do just that." The boy answered. "Besides let's face it, with your plan you'll need all the help you can get."

Shigaraki saw the boy let go of his wrist, he quickly pulled it back, his wrist was in a lot of pain, like that kid had superhuman like strength beyond what a simple strength enhancer quirk could provide.

"Do you have a name?" Shigaraki asked, causing the boy to smirk once more as his hand retracted into his arm, showing that he was not wearing normal gloves, but in fact a robotic hand, what came out of the boy's arm shocked him even more as a red canon now took the place of the boy's right arm.

"I used to go by the name Blues, but you can call me….

 _Proto Man._

 **XXXX**

It had been three weeks since Izuku had taken the UA exam and he was confident that he'd pass the exam, he hoped Uraraka and Kirishima did also, he got on well with the two of them and this would get them a chance to get to know them better after they got separated after the exam.

Izuku had also figured out what was up with that bird that saved him in the exam, it was apparently built by Dr Light to help him in hero work and combat. It's name was Beat, and he was programed to come to Izuku's aid at his command while wearing the Mega Suit. It activated as the suits system saw that Izuku was in danger and automatically summoned Beat, a feature of his suit he just learned about.

So right now, he was playing with Beat, trying to pass the time since Kacchan was grounded for using his Quirk indoors and breaking a vase. Izuku bought a plastic Hope from the shop down the street and kept throwing it across the room for best to catch, while his mother was looking at him bewildered.

"Why are you playing fetch with a bird?" Into asked confused as Izuku once again threw the ring.

"Simple." Izuku said. "Because I'm bored, and you can't play fetch with a dog that doesn't exist. Unless Dr Light or Wily make me a robot dog as well but that'll never happen." Izuku jokes as his mother just smiled at him.

"Do you want anything from the shop?" Into asked as she grabbed her purse ready to go out shopping for food for their dinner tonight.

"No thanks I'm fine." Izuku said as his mother made her way to the door ready to leave only for Izuku to jump up when he heard a loud thud sound come from the hallway, Izuku rushed to see the source of the sound only for him to there his mother scrambling on the floor.

"I-I-Izuku it's here!" Inko exclaimed as she picked herself up and placed the letter in her son's hands.

Izuku now in his room ripped open the letter only to see a small metal disk. Izuku places it on his desk only for a protection to appear on the wall of the one and only.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted happily as he saw a video begin to play of All Might in a suit, though Izuku was unsure why All Might was giving him his results he didn't care all that much considering it's All Might doing it.

" **Yes, it is I, All Might, you may be wondering what I am doing here, well that's simple I shall begin teaching at UA starting this semester!** " All Might said performing one of his iconic poses.

" **But now on to your results. Young Midoriya you aced the written exam, and scored an impressive 51 on the practical, but that's not the end of your marks.** " All Might explained with his booming voice enticing he single audience member.

" **What kind of a hero school would we be not to give points for acts of heroics and for you helping Young Uraraka and then later Young Kirishima, we at US award you 65 hero points, giving you a total of 115 points! You pass with flying colours, reaching a score nearly higher than heroes like Endeavour, Hawks and even myself.** " All Might said as Izuku felt tears of happiness stream down his face at hearing so much praise.

" **I hope your ready Young Midoriya…**

 **For your Hero Academia!**

 **A/N: Well that was a long chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. And we're heading to UA! Sorry if it took a while but we're finally here and the progression of the story will be going faster from now on, and yes Beat and Proto Man exist in this universe and for those wondering yes Beat can be summoned at any time by Izuku but no, he wont be as strong as he is in the games, we'll find out more about him in the later chapters, so stay tanned and I promise there wont be nearly as long of a wait for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: After a much need break from school (unfortunately I'm back now) I can get back into writing Mimic Hero, which I've been very excited to do, especially now that we're at UA, so without further ado let's begin.**

 **Barbatos009: Thanks man, they went well**

 **Bajy 1: No problem!**

 **Pokemansuperallstar: Yup he's going to contribute a lot to that event and I'm having a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Emiya-excalibur: Yeah, I messed up there XD he never went to UA, by bad. Yeah Melissa is not used that much in stories, she'll be in the movie chapter for Mimic Hero at the very least.**

 **Hardcasekara: Thanks man, hope you like this one too.**

 **D3lph0xL03r: Yup s**** gonna go down. And yes, JuciyBawlls was Mineta's online name, and it was not meant to be subtle at all. And Roll is already in the story and Double Gear is going to be added but later in the story.**

 **Boomer Kuwanger: Try putting AidanKerr as one word then add in the discord number, hopefully that'll work.**

 **Bladetri: Glad to hear it XD**

 **Bajy 2: Glad to hear it, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

The last two weeks before the first week of high school were quiet, He, his mother, Dr's light, Wily and Roll along with the Bakugou's all had a party to celebrate both Izuku and Katsuki's success in passing the exam, there was food, drink and everyone seemed to have a happy time. Inko and Mitsuki enjoyed catching up, Dr Light and Masaru discussed matters of politics while Roll began to tease Bakugou about how his explosive Quirk matched his personality, something which the blond-haired boy was not happy about chasing after the android girl for her comment. Dr Wily however was looking for Izuku, who was currently on the balcony staring out into space, thinking about how after 15 years his dreams of becoming a hero was finally becoming a reality.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Dr Wily stated, knocking the green haired boy out of his daydream, surprisingly him causing him to nearly jumped off the balcony before beat activated, activating his suit in the process and stopping his fall, dropping Izuku back on the ground before he and Izuku's suit deactivated.

"D-D-Dr Wily! I'm so sorry about that!" Izuku apologised flustered at what had just occurred, while also thankful for Beat saving him once again.

"Glad to see your putting Thomas's gift to use." Dr Wily laughed as Izuku blushed from embarrassment, Dr Wily saw Izuku was uncomfortable so he stopped laughing and pulled something out of his pocket tossing it to Izuku who caught it in his hands. "Since Thomas gave you a gift it's only fair, I give you one as well."

Izuku examined the gift he was given it looked like the laser swords used by characters in the old movie series known as Star Wars. It had a yellow handle, a grey hand grip with a red spike at the end along with a brown muzzle at the top. Izuku then saw a small light green button on the device and suddenly a flash of blue light up the sky as the empty space above the muzzle was now occupied by a stable sharp blade of blue energy.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Izuku cried out as he sung the saber slightly amazed at how cool it was, this action amused Wily as he chuckled.

"Glad to see you like it." Wily spoke happily. He then pulled out a small tablet and pressed the screen causing a video to play, Izuku then saw a robot wearing grey armour with white shoulder guards and a stylized "Z" insignia on his left shoulder. His helmet was horned and featured a sharp blue crystal with long blond hair that flowed freely about from the back. "And before you say anything, I built this robot before my ban so it's not breaking the law."

Izuku watched in awe as the robot expertly cut the robots in front of it to pieces with grace and tremendous speed, spinning and flipping, the robot was like a weapon of mass destruction, even though it may be a decade old Izuku wasn't confident he could take it on, its power was jaw dropping.

"This I'll help you actually learn how to use that thing, I can't have you accidently damage those arms again." Dr Wily explained to Izuku as he handed the tablet to him.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Izuku asked rhetorically, knowing what his answer was.

"Nope." Dr Wily answered with Dr Light joining in as well, the two managing to even answer simultaneously despite being in to separate conversations.

Izuku laughed it off, happy to have good friends and family around him.

 **XXXX**

"Do you have your books?" Inko asked as Izuku was rushing around the house getting his things for school.

"Yes." Izuku responded.

"Your handkerchief?" Inko asked again.

"Yes." Izuku responded again, getting slightly more annoyed as he now had everything he needed and made his way to the door.

"Izuku-" Inko tried to say before she was cut off by Izuku.

"Come on Mum, I'm going to be late." Izuku argued as he opened the door slightly preparing to leave his house.

"Izuku." Inko began looking at her son with pride. "I'm so proud of you, okay? You're really cool."

Izuku felt a warm smile creep on his face due to his mother's praise. "I'm off!

 **XXXX**

Getting to U.A was the easy, getting around it and to his classroom was a different story, Izuku was shocked at how big the insides of the building were and he was running around the school to find it.

"1-A, 1-A, 1-A." Izuku panted. "Where is it?"

After a few more minutes of searching Izuku finally found the door, which was enormous, he actually had to lean his head back to see it all, Izuku guessed the door had to be made this big due to the possibility of Gigantification Quirks.

Izuku's hand was hesitant in grabbing the door handle, only thirty-six kids in the whole of Japan passed the exam and made it into the course aside the recommended students, and they were all driving to become the best of the best. However, when he opened the door, he saw a very familiar sight. Katsuki picking a fight.

His blond best friend was sitting in a chair with his feat atop a desk, while the familiar ravened haired boy from the exam was arguing with him.

Izuku sweat-dropped. _Oh boy._

"Remove your feet from the desk this instant!" the boy ordered at Katsuki. "That's disrespectful towards our fellow students, teachers and our school!"

Katsuki sneered at him. "You're the guy from the exam who talked shit about Deku and I, aren't you? Finally gained the balls to confront me yourself huh, sad to see you've still got that gigantic stick up your ass though."

The other teen looked even more irritated, but he breathed in heavily before breathing out, he then held his hands up stiffy before beginning to talk again. "My name is Tenya Iida. I come from Soumei Private School."

"Soumei!" Katsuki scowled. "You're a damn elite then, It just gives me another reason to blow your ass up!"

"Blow me up?!" Tenya gasped, appalled that a hero candidate would talk "Are you really aiming to be a hero?!"

Even though Izuku tried to keep quite, both boys noticed him hovering by the door nervously. Tenya immediately approached him, much to Izuku's discomfort.

"Greetings. My name is-"

"I overheard you," Izuku stammered to interrupt him. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you…"

"Izuku…I must acknowledge you for discerning the true nature of the practical exam!" Tenya declared. "I completely misread you! And acted incredibly rude! I hate to admit it, but you surpassed me during the test!"

Izuku wasn't sure how to tell the guy that he had no clue about the rescue points, thankfully Katsuki was there, so Izuku could change the subject. "Oh! Hey, Katsuki!"

Katsuki huffed. "Good, you finally got here. I was begging to think you'd chicken out."

Izuku smirked cockily. "Oh come on, you know me better than that."

" _Ah- it's you! The curly-haired guy!"_

Izuku spun around only to blush when he realized the same girl from the exam- Ochako, was her name wasn't it? She smiled at him and Izuku couldn't help noticing that the school uniform looked really good on her which only caused her to blush even more.

"I knew you'd make it!" She exclaimed. "By the way, that attack of yours was crazy! You rocketed up to that Zero pointer and short it straight in the eye's and destroyed it with one shot!"

"Uh-umm, T-thanks …" Izuku stuttered out, usually not being flustered when taking to girls but for some reason when taking to Ochako.

Ochako was still talking to Izuku, who was getting more and more embarrassed by the second, while Iida was standing there confused and Katsuki looked like he was having a field day at seeing Izuku flustered.

"I wonder what today's ceremony is like? I wonder if we're going to meet with counsellors or something? I'm really excited about it!" She gushed before they heard a new voice call out to them.

" _If you're here to have fun, do me a favour and leave now."_

Ochako stopped talking as she, as well as her companions began to look at the floor behind her. The group saw a creepy face poking out of a dark yellow sleeping bag, the man had long black hair, looked incredibly tired and had a large amount of stubble on his face.

The man sipped on a carton of apple juice and speaked in a low and tired styled voice. "It took you all seven seconds to stop speaking, this is the Hero Course. Get your act together."

The man crawled out of his sleeping bag and walked to his desk and began to address the rest of the class. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleasure meeting you."

 _This guy is our homeroom teacher?!_ Everyone thought staring at the man is disbelief, thinking they would be thought be a hero but no one knew who this 'Shota Aizawa' was.

Aizawa then reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a bunch of blue, red and white tracksuit uniforms "Put these on and go to the P.E grounds." Aizawa said as he began to walk out of the classroom.

 _A Quirk Assessment Test?!_ The entirety of Class 1-A called out in surprise at the sudden test given by their teacher.

"Yup. Get ready." Aizawa said nonchalantly

"What about the introduction ceremony?" Ochako asked wondering why they weren't following the rules she had been told they'd follow earlier.

"If you want to be heroes, you won't have time for things like that," Aizawa muttered. "U.A allows teachers to teach however they want, meaning we don't have to do any time wasters like that."

"So what do we do for this test?" A girl with a frog like appearance asked.

"You all had to do physical exercises in your old primary schools, right?" Aizawa asked. "In those tests you weren't allowed to use your Quirks, but that's not the case in U.A."

Aizawa then turned towards Katsuki. "Let's begin. Bakugou, how far could you throw a softball in primary school?"

Katsuki shrugged. "Sixty-seven meters."

"You got the highest villain points score," Aizawa told him, tossing a softball at the boy who caught it, Aizawa then pointed to a circle on the ground. "Use your Quirk and throw, only rule is don't leave the circle, besides that don't hold back."

Katsuki grinned maniacally. "You asked for it!"

"DIE!"

As he threw the ball, an explosion erupted from Katsuki's palm creating several mac cones as the ball flew far away out of sight.

Izuku with the rest of his class sweat-dropped. "Die?"

Aizawa waited a second before he pulled out a tablet with a score of over seven hundred meters. "Before you even think about training, you need to know your uppermost limit. That's how we form the basis of your hero training."

"Are you serious?!" A kid with spiky red hair grinned a little nervously while looking at Katsuki's score. "That's crazy!"

A girl with pink skin and yellow eyes began to look excited. "This looks like fun!"

Aizawa tone and position shifted. "It looks fun, huh?"

The man suddenly looked a lot more serious. "These three years at U.A. will push you to your limits, you're hear to learn, not to have fun. But let's see if this fixes thing. The student who ranks last in these eight tests will be judged as having zero potential and be expelled immediately."

Everyone began to panic and look intimidated, much to Aizawa's delight. "Welcome to U.A. kids." Aizawa sneered.

"W-wait a minute!" Ochako called out "This is just our first day! That's way too unreasonable!"

"So is the life of a hero," Aizawa replied. "Natural disasters, rampaging villains these things aren't far, and they won't care whether you're new. The job of a hero is to address and fix these issues, we're not going to cuddle you. You have to face hardships? Overcome them and push beyond them and surpass your limits. Go, Plus Ultra if you will."

The events went as follows, fifty-meter dash, grip strength, standing long jump, continuous side step and then back to the softball throw. After watching his classmates dashes so far Iida, with his egine Quirk had the fastest score followed by a girl with a long ponytail who created a motorbike and got the second highest score. It was now Izuku and Katsuki's turn.

"Good luck." Izuku said as he extended his hand for a handshake, Katsuki simply scoffed before turning straight.

"So you can copy my Quirk? Nice try Deku." Katsuki teased as he prepared to use his Quirk.

Izuku smirked before he activated both his Megabusters and charged up his charge shot, when Aizawa told them to go Katsuki dashed forward with his explosions while Izuku used his first charged shot to send him flying half way and using the second shot to send him the remainder of the distance. Unfortunately, Katsuki managed to get over the finish line slightly faster.

The grip test went very well for Izuku, I mean have robot arms did help, allowed him to gain the highest score in the class, though his score was only slightly higher than a boy with fours arms who used them all to get a very high score.

The standing long jump went fairly decent, he used his Megabusters charged shot in order to send himself forward gaining a fairly high score. Same with the continuous side jumps, he got a high score on that as well, using both his busters and their standard shots to increase his movements, he did get a little distracted by a short purple haired boy who kept on make jokes about his Quirk allowing Izuku to shoot lemons, but he just ignored him.

As he was waiting for his throw, he began to watch Ochako, but suddenly the spiky red-haired boy from before walked up to him.

"Hey man it's been a while hasn't it." The boy greeted.

Izuku didn't recognise him at first but suddenly it clicked in his head. "Kirishima! Man, it's good to see you, I almost didn't recognise you!" Izuku exclaimed as Kirishima smirked.

"Yeah I wanted a new look for high school., glad you like it man." Kirsihma said as Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Definitely." Izuku answered. "this is pretty crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for whoever's expelled but I don't think it'll be either of us." Kirishima answered.

"Yeah hopefully." Izuku replied honestly.

The two boys then watched in awe as Ochako went and scored infinity on the ball throw with her Zero Gravity Quirk. Which is not a score one would want to be compared to, especially if you're the next to throw like Izuku was.

"Mr Aizawa. You're the pro hero Eraser Head, aren't you?" Izuku asked, while he hadn't known Mr Aizawa for long, he did recognise his face from somewhere but the more he saw the man the more he began to remember how he was so familiar in the first place.

"Yep." Aizawa responded plainly.

Izuku heard mumbling within his class most not knowing who Earser Head but the ponytailed girl from before, apparently named Momo Yaoyorozu explained how he was a hero with the ability to erase the Quirks of others temporary and how he was an underground hero who wasn't fond of fame or the media, a fact which Izuku respected him for as Izuku was hounded by the media after the famous Light Labs provided him with his arms, thankfully no one had recognised that yet.

Izuku activated his Megabuster and inserted the ball in the canon before charging up a charge shot, if the ball could take one of Katsuki's explosions Izuku knew it could take a charge shot, as Izuku realised the shot and the ball was sent far into the distance, Izuku watched it fly waiting a few seconds until it landed and Aizawa showed him the score on the tablet. Seven hundred and eighty, just above Katsuki's score.

The last two tests where a breeze, both being incredibly easy Izuku got a decent score in both tests but unfortunately nothing extraordinary, after a few seconds of the computer working it's magic the results were in.

 _1_ _st_ _: Momo Yaoyorozu_

 _2_ _nd_ _: Shoto Todoroki_

 _3_ _rd_ _: Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya_

 _4_ _th_ _: Tenya Iida_

 _5_ _th_ _: Fumikage Tokoyami_

 _6_ _th_ _: Mezo Shoji_

 _7_ _th_ _: Mashirao Ojiro_

 _8_ _th_ _: Eijiro Kirishima_

 _9_ _th_ _: Mina Ashido_

 _10_ _th_ _: Ochaco Uraraka_

 _11_ _th_ _: Koji Koda_

 _12_ _th_ _: Rikido Sato_

 _13_ _th_ _: Tsuyu Asui_

 _14_ _th_ _: Yuga Aoyama_

 _15_ _th_ _: Hanta Sero_

 _16_ _th_ _: Denki Kaminari_

 _17_ _th_ _: Kyoka Jiro_

 _18_ _th_ _: Toru Hagakure_

 _19_ _th_ _: Minoru Mineta_

"WE'RE TIED?!" Izuku and Katsuki cried out together shocked that it was even possible to get a tied score in the first place, the two then turned to their teacher for advice on what to do in this situation but the long black-haired man simply responded.

"Yep."

"Sensei!" Iida called out walking in front of the group of students. "Should we conduct a tie breaker to decide who get's third?" Aizawa shook his head at this before walking in amongst the crowd and straight towards the person who placed last in the test.

"No need to bother, not like it'll change you came in dead last." Aizawa responded harshly as he started at the crying Mineta with a look of disgust and pity at the purple balled haired boy as he was now crying over his expulsion.

"I-I-I DON'T WANNA LEAV THE HERO COURSE!" Mineta bellowed as he continued to cry, Aizawa activated his Quirk, his eyes glowing a blood red as he stared at the boy causing him t silence himself, Aizawa was about to walk away and ready the paper work to expel the boy but something unexpected happened. "I-I won't give up, even if you fail me, students get expected into the hero course through the sports festival, I heard it myself! So, if you fail me now, I'll just come back! DO YOU HEAR ME! I'LL JUST COME BACK!"

This action surprised Mineta classmates, at first, he was simply a cry-baby but now that he had finally started to take things seriously, he now had the attitude of a hero, something while was pointless do to his expulsion, his classmates did commend him for. Aizawa was pleased as well and smirked before turning around.

"Oh, I lied."

Mineta blinked. "Huh?"

Aizawa's had the biggest shit-eating grin that anyone present had ever seen or ever will see in their entire lives. "That was a logical ruse to bring out the best of your Quirks."

Nearly everyone percent in the class screamed. "WHAT?!"

Momo however seemed surprised at her peer's reaction. "That should've been obvious. Of course, it was a lie."

Aizawa ignored the mental breakdown underway and yawned tiredly before he made his way back towards the school campus, "That's it. The papers for your curriculums in the classroom, make sure you give 'em a read."

And thus, the first and craziest class experienced by Class 1-A came to an end.

 **XXXX**

In a dimly lit room stood alone figure, he was quite short, wearing a standard doctors lab coat, his body only visible due to the light created by the many monitors around him. The man was staring at the creature in front of him, chained to the wall of the building. It was a black skinned humanoid like creature, covered in scars and gashes, its head was exposed at the top, revealing it's brain, also on its head was massive eyes along with a beak like mouth. The man stared at it for a few more seconds before turning to one of the many screens around him.

"You called it Nomu, correct?" The man asked his voice robotic and cold as he walked closer to the monitors, being closer to the light revealed his face it was tanned but his skin was not normal it was metallic, he also had strands of hair on his head but they were single silver metallic spikes around his face, this same metal also covered his chin resembling a beard and a two pieces just about his mouth resembling a moustache. On his forehead was a yellow metal plate which had a gap filled by more silver metal plating, held in place by screws. His eyes were blood red with one being enlarged and ovular in shape.

"Indeed, a creature made thanks to DNA altercation, armed with some of the most powerful Quirks at my disposal, However I'd like you to make some augmentations to the Nomu to assure it's victory at the USJ attack." The sophisticated voice over the monitor commanded.

"I understand," The robot replied as he bowed slightly, knowing that while there was no camera, his employer was still watching him…somehow. "Thank you for the opportunity."

The light on the screen faded into a black nothingness as the robot turned from the screen back to his new project, with a sinister small on his face.

 **A/N: So yeah, this story will have X series characters, not just Classic as shown with Zero and with one of the X hunters Serges, though he'll be different from cannon. The goal of this story is to pay tribute to two of my favourite franchises so there will be elements of all things Megaman. Speaking of Megaman I am so excited to see Death Battle's Megaman Battle Royal, that'll be fun to watch.**

 **Also, for those wondering, Mineta remained because when push come to shove he will come through, proved time and time and again so when about to be expelled, he'd show his true resolve and it would be enough to show Aizawa he had enough potential to stay.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll see you all next week :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And we're back. Sorry this took longer than expected I had assignments for my subjects to do, worth 30% of my grade so that's been…** _ **fun**_ **. Especially since it's heavily cut into my writing time which is…** _ **great**_ **. But I'm back and better than ever so let's move on to the reviews.**

 **Kuwanger: That's strange. But since that's not working you can just join the Mimic Hero Discord Server (If you want, no pressure), just that way anyone interested can come and talk about Mimic Hero submit fan art (if I get anything) and we can just talk in general, I just hope the link works.**

 **Remzal Von Enili c: Yeah the death battle was amazing one of my favorites for obvious reasons, EXE took the W, though I was rooting for X to win it was still a great episode.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Yup Z-Saber is here! And yeah he can actually go around chopping people to bits, except for robots or Nomu's. And the robot was Serges an X hunter from the X series.**

 **KingJGamer It's a shame he lost, though second isn't anything to scoff at.**

 **Bajy: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Bladetri: Thanks XD**

 **Bigrig56: I wouldn't say there's to many characters but if you guys think so I'll tone it down a bit, besides I only plan to introduce 2 or 3 more characters from the Megaman series at this point.**

 **Guest: He will, don't worry.**

After the chaos that was their Quirk Assessment test, Izuku had hoped that today's lessons would be a little more relaxed, though considering it was UA he was talking about he knew that probably wasn't going to happen. Izuku was currently walking with Katsuki who was still annoyed with them tying yesterday, but saying he was determined to show that he's stronger, Izuku simply scoffed in response teasingly saying that that was never going to happen, while he really cared for his best friend, Izuku did have to admit the guy had a massively inflated ego and he wasn't going to stroke it any father.

As the two continued to walk Izuku suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, when he turned he saw Kirishima who had pulled him slightly into a friendly hug as a greeting.

"Hey Kirishima, how are you this morning?." Izuku asked his red headed classmate, who was about to respond before Katsuki pushed him away, causing him to land on the ground.

"What the hell man?!" Kirishima shouted, confused why he'd get attacked by Katsuki.

"Stay the fuck away from him you rando!" Katsuki spat venomously, not wanting anyone to try and attack or make fun of his friend, especially some stranger.

"Rando?!" Kirishima exclaimed both annoyed and confused. "Dude. I am in your class, I was taking to Midoriya yesterday! We met in the entrance exam."

"It's true Kacchan, this is Kirishima, you know the guy who helped me out at the entrance exam?" Izuku said, trying to defuse the situation, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Oh." Katsuki said nonchalantly, realising his mistake. "Well in that case your fine Shitty Hair."

Katsuki began to walk towards the school leaving Izuku and Kirishima behind him. Kirishima then turned to Izuku hoping he could clarify why he had just been given a weird nickname by his new classmate.

Izuku grinned sheepishly before answering. "He does that to everyone, says they need to earn his respect before he calls people by their real name."

"Oh," Kirishima said surprised. "That's actually kinda manly."

Izuku smiled happy to know his two friends at least had some level of respect for one another, which was enough for him right now, Izuku and Kirishima then ran after Katsuki trying to catch up to him so they could walk together once again.

 **XXXX**

After sitting through the standard, and also really boring classes of the day it was finally time for hero course classes, but for some reason Mr. Aizawa was nowhere to be seen, all the members of Class 1-A were currently sitting in their seats and some of them were considering leaving the class and going to get a teacher to find out what they were supposed to do but after a few more seconds they heard a sound come from the doorway, like the door was about to burst open, the sound then faded before a very familiar figure to all present burst through the door.

" **I AM HERE COMING IN LIKE A HERO!"** All Might exclaimed loudly as he burst through the 1-A door and dashed in front of the 1-A teachers desk facing the class, aside from a few of the more stoic members of the class, everyone was gushing about All Might being in front of them in the flesh and how he was going to teach them.

Even though Izuku had had a brief meeting with the number one hero in the past he was still just as excited to see him now as he was before.

" **I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE ALL IN GOOD SPIRITS, BUT BEFORE TODAY'S CLASS TRULY BEGIN…** " All Might began before he pressed a button on a remote causing several cases hidden in the wall to burst out in compartments as everyone watched in awe. " **YOU MUST LOOK THE PART OF THE HERO AS WELL, PUT THESE ON AND MEET ME IN CITY Z IN TEN MINUTES.** "

All Might then sprinted off leaving everyone to grab their suitcases and make their way towards the changing rooms, Izuku however had no need to do this, he could transform into his Mega Armour, whenever he wished, so he had no need for proper costume when he could just use the one he already had, so he just made his way towards the City Z and was the first student to arrive, leaving only he and All Might waiting for the rest of the students.

 **XXXX**

" **WELL YOUNG MIDORIYA, I CANT SAY I'M SURPRISED TO SEE YOU HERE?** " All Might laughed causing Izuku's eyes to light up in excitement.

"All Might, you remember me?" Izuku asked, wanting to make sure that he had understood what All Might had said to him.

" **WHY OF COURSE, I NEVER FORGET THE NAMES OF THOSE I SAVE! THOUGH I MUST ASK, HOW DID YOU GET CHANGED SO QUICKLY?** " All Might asked, as far as he was aware the boy had no super speed Quirk, so how could he have made it here so quickly?

"Oh," Izuku began, deactivating his Meg Armour, reverting him to his school uniform surprising All Might who gave him a strange look, though admittedly it was hard to tell by his hidden eyes. "To use my Quirk properly I was given these robotic arms, and the same people who built them, built this suit and I can summon it at will, so it's more practical than a normal costume."

" **I see what you mean.** " All Might responded speaking in a more normal tone than usual. " **I'm guessing the person that helped build your arms was Thomas Light correct** "

"You know Dr Light?" Izuku asked, granted he was a famous scientist so he shouldn't be too surprised All Might know him, but the way All Might said it made it sound as if he knew the doctor more personally.

" **Yes. We've met a few times, he's a friend of friend, I haven't seen him in over a decade however, when you next see him young Midoriya, please give him my regards.** " All Might elaborated as Izuku nodded in response.

Just then All Might and Izuku heard a large amount of footsteps coming from behind then, All Might turned to the rest of his students with his iconic smile. "They say the clothes make the hero, ladies and gentlemen! Remember this! From now on, you're all heroes!"

The rest of the students were coming out of the entrance, all for them walking like it was a rehearsed super hero entrance and Izuku had to admit it look very cool. All Might seemed to agree.

"I'm loving theses suits kids! Very cool!"

Izuku moved in line with the rest of the student's and Ochako and Katsuki moved next to him, Izuku blushed slightly at seeing Ochako's costume. It was a black and white skintight bodysuit. She had large, knee high white shoes and a clear mask covering her face not unlike an astronaut's helmet.

"I see you're sticking with the suit you wore at the entrance exams Izuku, It's still awesome though!" Ochako praised before looking down at her own costume, a small blush appearing on her face. "I must have made a mistake when I designed it, they made it skintight…it's kind of embarrassing."

Izuku tried to comfort Ochako, before Katsuki joined the conversation.

"Deku, you really didn't want to change the suit at all did ya?" Katsuki asked, his costume was a tight black sleeveless tank top, an orange "X" across the middle, a metal neck brace, black and red sleeves two grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps, and his belt, which also carries grenades and held up his baggy pants with knee guards knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets.

"Well considering how the suits made it's not actually easy to modify Kacchan." Izuku argued before the heard Tenya telling them to pay attention to All Might who was now starting to address the student's.

" **I am sure you all are curious about today's lesson, well I'm happy to tell you this will be indoor battle training! Smart villains like to say hidden and fight in areas where pros are at a disadvantage so for this test you'll be separated into teams of two hero and villain groups, then duke it out in two-on-two combat!** "

"Can I just blow them all away?" Katsuki threatened.

"How are teams chosen?!" Tenya asked.

"Isn't this cape fantastic?" Yuga asked.

All Might was taken aback by the rapid fire questions but played it off with a joke. " **Sorry but my Quirk is not super hearing** "

All Might then pulled out a piece of paper and snapped his fingers as two boxes rose from the ground with one saying 'villain' the other 'hero'.

" **The scenario for this training is that a pair of villains have a nuclear weapon somewhere in the building! The hero team must infiltrate the building and stop their plans before the detonation! It's too late! If the heroes capture the villains or the weapon, they win! If the villains keep the heroes away from the weapon until time is up or they capture the heroes, they win!** " All Might explained. " **As for teams, they will be chosen at random**."

Tenya looked confused, well as confused looking as you could be while wearing a massive helmet. "Why at random?!"

Izuku knew what All Might's reason was. "When we're pro's we'll have to work with other heroes that they aren't familiar with quite a lot, so it's good practice for the future."

"I see!" Tenya exclaimed, feeling bad for interrupting the class. "I apologise! Please continue!"

All Might nodded. " **Anyways. These are the teams!** "

 _A-Team: Ochako and Izuku_

 _B-Team: Mezo and Shoto_

 _C-Team: Momo and Minru_

 _D-Team: Denki and Tenya_

 _E-Team: Mina and Yuga_

 _F-Team: Koji and Rikido_

 _G-Team: Kyoka and Katsuki_

 _H-Team: Tsuyu and Fumikage_

 _I-Team: Toru and Mashirao_

 _J-Team: Eijirou and Hanta_

Ochako smiled widely, feeling excited. "This is great though! We'll make an awesome team Izuku!"

Izuku was smiled back, "Yeah let's do our best."

All Might then reached into the two bags and pulled out two balls which opened at the top and pulled out a pair of balls with a letter on each one. Letters A and J.

" **A-Team will be the heroes! J-Team will be the villains!** " All Might continued as he pointed to both Izuku and Ochako, and Hanta and Eijirou.

" **The villains will start inside the building. You'll each have five minutes to come up with a strategy, then the heroes will be able to enter the building as well! The rest of the class and myself will observe through surveillance cameras! Good luck to both teams!** "

 **XXXX**

Eijirou began to walk into the building making the way up to the bomb. Walking along with his partner Hanta, the two were getting close to the 5th floor where their bomb was placed.

"Hey man quick question?" Hanta asked Eijirou, changing the subject from the movies they were just talking about. "You seem to know Midoriya before UA, what can you tell me about his Quirk?"

Kirishima pondered for a moment, while he had known Izuku since the entrance exam, he didn't actually know that much about his Quirk, but he didn't want to look bad in front of his partner.

"His Quirk relies on his robotic arms and he can shoot energy bullets out of it," Eijirou began before Hanta chuckled slightly.

"Looks more like lemons to me." Hanta teased getting a small chuckle out of his partner.

"Besides that he can also copy and use the Quirks of others but they aren't always a completely perfect copy. He also has some equipment with that costume of his, a robotic bird that he can control, which is why I have a favour to ask." Eijirou began.

"Um…Izuku." Ochako asked as she turned to Izuku who was currently mumbling about something that she couldn't not understand, she then raised her voice snapping him out of his trance. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about our opponents Quirks and what the best way to counter them would be." Izuku explained placing his fingers on his chin, getting deep in thought. "I saw Kirishima's Quirk in the entrance exam so I have an idea about how it works but I'm clueless about Sero's."

"Well we should be fine." Ochako reassured. "We have to worry about the bomb first."

Izuku looked at the building and nearly all of them were covered in tape, blocking their view into the building, Izuku had to admit it was a clever plan on Kirishima's end, preventing him from sending g Beat to find the bomb for them.

"Kirishima probably predicted I'd try and use Beat so he covered the windows." Izuku addressed as he continued to look around the building, looking for another point of entry.

"Beat?" Ochako asked confused, Izuku looked at her for a second before realising she hadn't seen Beat at the entrance exam.

Izuku then activated Beat, the compartment in his leg opened up allowing the robotic bird to take flight and fly around the area a little before landing on Izuku's shoulder as he pet his pet slightly much to its delight.

"This is Beat, it was a gift by the two men who helped me when I was a child, he can fly at high speeds and even carry me for brief periods of time, we can also since our vision so I can see what he sees." Izuku explained as Ochako just looked at Beat amazed before petting him slightly.

"He's so cute!" Ochako gushed. "But why don't you have him out all the time? He sounds really useful in a fight."

"Oh he is." Izuku answered. "But my Quirk relies on a pool of energy, and Beat is powered by that energy, the longer Beat is out the more energy he needs and that takes away from my pool of energy, limiting my copied Quirks ammo and the strength of my Mega buster."

"So that's what you call them, your arms I mean." Ochako commented. "Do you think we should have code names for this?"

"I mean if you can think of good ones I'd be happy to." Izuku answered honestly.

"Well this was going to be my hero name, Uravity. And for your code name…Megaman!" Ochako cheered as Beat chirped in agreement.

"Sure Megaman sounds great!" Izuku responded with a smile, before he heard over the coms All Might shout for them to begin. "Beat go." Izuku ordered.

Beat then flew up in the air looking floor-to-floor of the building, Izuku eyes glowed a light green which Ochako guessed meant their vision was now linked.

"Why are you still using Beat if the windows are covered?" Ochako asked confused as to why Izuku was wasting his strength and stamina.

"Kirishima was smart blocking the windows." Izuku began. "But what he doesn't know is that Beat has thermal and x-ray vision." Izuku using beat finally located the bomb on the 5th floor and quickly deactivated Beat.

"Come on Uravity!" Izuku called out as he ran into the building, Ochako running after him.

"Wait up Megaman!" Ochako called out.

After quickly making it to the 5th floor it didn't take long for Izuku and Ochako to find the bomb and the villain team, Hanta used his Quirk to create a tape barrier around the bomb making it hard for them to get to the bomb, however they were caught slightly off guard by the fact their location was found this soon.

"How'd you guys find us?" Hanta asked, surprised at how quickly the bomb was found.

"Beat has thermal vision." Izuku answered, causing Izuku to chuckle in embarrassment.

"Well covering the windows seems pretty pointless now huh. Eijirou laughed.

"Well try and get past our web of tape!" Hanta taunted. "My Quirk lets me create tape that can stick to any surface, you touch it and you're trapped!"

Izuku then grabbed the Z-Saber given to him by Dr Wily and activated it, causing blue energy to cover the empty space of the blade, Izuku then threw the Z-Saber in an arc, cutting all the tape around the area causing it to land on the floor.

"GOD, DAMMIT!" Hanta yelled in frustration, his plan completely ruined by Izuku who looked like he wasn't even trying. "Hax! I call hax!"

"Sorry Sero," Izuku said as he pointed his Z-Saber towards to the 'villains'. "But we won't lose here."

"Sero" Eijirou whispered. "I'll take Midoriya, you go after Uraraka."

"Right." Hanta sighed defeated as he shot tape towards Ochako who barely dodged the attack.

Izuku then turned to Ochako. "Uravity!" he called out in worry but he was now distracted and Eijirou took it to grab Izuku and pin him into the wall, Izuku used his robot arms to fight back, but with his Quirk and natural strength Eijirou was too strong for him, though Izuku was holding his own, using his feat Izuku pushed against the wall pushing Eijirou back slightly, using his opportunity Izuku let go of Eijirou and jumped off the wall causing the red head to crash through it.

Eijirou wasn't done however, he made another dash towards Izuku but he was more prepared this time shooting a charge shot at Eijirou but he effortlessly charged through that and began to lunch punches at Izuku, who was barely dodging the punches, the sharpness of Eijirou's fists actually cutting Izuku's face, Izuku continued to doge more punches but Eijirou changed his fighting style landing a strong Kick to Izuku's stomach sending him back.

Izuku groaned from the pain and knew what he had to do, Eijirou was an unstoppable bulldozer and Izuku had nothing to get through his hardened body, so he had to fight smarter, Izuku's armour changed colours, the darker green changing to a lighter one, Eijirou notice this change, along with the sound of Izuku's Meg buster charging up, he knew he had to finish this now, at full speed he charged towards Izuku but he was too late, Izuku fired a shot at him but it flew over Eijirou's shoulder which confused him but Eijirou kept on charging, when Eijirou was inches from Izuku he pulled his other arm out from behind his back, revealing a second buster that was charging the whole time. Izuku shot it at Eijirou was now covered in a light green energy as he was pulled back flying at I high speed slamming into the wall next to the bomb unable to move.

"Midoriya." Eijirou grunted. "What's this?"

"My mother's Quirk, attraction, normally it's only nonliving things she can attract, but when I charge the ability with my Mega buster, the Quirk changes and grows more powerful." Izuku explained walk towards his pinned opponent. "Until my copy ammo runs out, you're stuck Kirishima."

Izuku was now in front of Eijirou and used the capture tape given to them by All Might and Eijirou in the tape, while he couldn't wrap the tape around Eijirou's body fully (he was pinned to a wall after all), but after placing some tape on his body Izuku heard All Might speak over the earpiece.

" **VILLAIN EIJIORU KIRISHIMA CAPTURED!"**

Meanwhile Ochako was currently fighting Hanta, Hanta was quick and every time Ochako made an attempt for the bomb, Hanta pulled the bomb away from her reach, and was keeping his distance and with no long range abilities, Ochako couldn't land a hit. However Hanta couldn't land a hit on Ochako either, she could cut any of his tape to pieces with the Z-Saber and while he was likely physically stronger than her, he didn't want to try his luck while she had a royalty free lightsaber, trapping the two in a deadlock.

"Uravity!" Izuku called out rushing to Ocahako's side.

"I'm glad you managed to capture Kirishima, I could really use some help with Sero, I can't get near him of the bomb." Ochako said as she cut tape lunched at her across the room.

"I have an idea." Izuku said. "Can you make more than one thing float?"

Hanta was current leaning back against the corner of the sealing in the room next to where the bomb was originally, while having tape hanging out of his right elbow, keeping the bomb suspended in midair, his partner may have been captured but all he has to do is keep the bomb away from Izuku and Ochako and he and Eijirou will win, but since Izuku unlike Ochako had ranged options he'd have to be on his guard.

Hanta then heard the door to the room slam open, and Izuku and Ochako came running through the door running side by side, Hanta thought it was weird that Izuku wasn't attacking from a distance, but he readied himself for an attack, Izuku then stood directly in front of Ochako who touched his arms with all five of her fingers on each hand causing her Quirk to activate, however instead of his whole body beginning to float his two arms instead floated up, dislodging from his shoulders causing them to float midair.

"AH!" Izuku shrieked out in a panic as his arms began to float up in the sealing. "Uravity! Deactivate your Quirk!"

Ochako quickly grabbed her stomach then covered her mouth before dropping to the ground unconscious. "S-sorry…T-the pain I-is too...much."

Izuku and Hanta then watched as Ochako fall down on the floor.

"Well looks like my luck's turned around." Hanta smirked as he shot tape around Izuku wrapping him around his waist before Hanta walked up to him as he body fell to the ground due to lack of balance. Hanta was not the type to gloat about winning but since Izuku made his plan look pathetic he wanted to rub the fact that he won regardless in his face a little.

Hanta was now holding Izuku up so the two were eye level.

"So any last words before we win?" Hanta asked cockily.

"Just one." Izuku said sadly before a smirk appeared on his face. "BEAT!"

Suddenly the compartment on Izuku's leg opened up and Beat shot out of it, hitting Hanta in the face repeatedly, it wasn't doing much damage but it was distracting him.

"Uravity now!" Izuku called out.

Ochako quickly jumped up, having faked the previous unconscious she jumped up and pressed her finger tips together shouting "Release!" As Izuku's robotic arms which were floating above the suspended bomb suddenly dropped the weight causing the tape to rip, Beat then flew away from Hanta and grabbed the top of the bomb with his beak, causing the bomb to become suspended in midair. Before Hanta could recover Ochako moved quickly jumping on top of him and pinning him to ground securing team A's victory which was announced by All Might.

 **HEROES WIN!**

 **A/N: And that's a wrap no villain part this chapter unfortunately but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way so we can move on to the more exciting things like USJ and Stain arc, but regardless I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope everyone has a great weekend.**


	9. Discord Link

This is also on my profile now, but just put this in the join server section

WBvXNp4


End file.
